


A Tumbling Friendship

by TheDapLab



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDapLab/pseuds/TheDapLab
Summary: When Raven is taken out of the tower, thinking it's a regular action call, she certainly doesn't have a clue it's gonna end up with her opening up to her friend. Nor does she have any idea he could help her so much in the long run. Or that she could help him just as much.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 30
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request from one of the Dap Lab that got a little out of hand, started out with 2 chapters and has over a dozen written so far.
> 
> Set after the series and with a slightly less angsty take.
> 
> Smut from chapter 2  
> Violence and gore from chapter 13
> 
> I don't own the characters, the rights belong to Warner Bros.

Chapter 1

Things had been a little off with Raven lately. The rest of the team hadn’t been able to put their finger on what exactly was different, up until she had thrown the last villain they fought through a wall. Then hit him with a car. Three times.  
They were tough, so had only been knocked cold, but the rest of the team was unsure what to do about Raven as she swept back to her room after the mission, declaring she wanted to be left in peace. They decided to give her a day or two to herself, assuming no emergency came up, as they knew better than to anger her demon side when it was so obviously showing.

In the end it was three days before they had to call Raven for a stakeout. Hive was planning to attack the new fun fair that had setup outside the city, to spread panic or whatever it was they were paid to do. To avoid scaring them off, the team had to go in civilian clothes, with hologram rings for the more noticeable members of the team. To cover the most ground and blend it, they would split into three teams, Cyborg in the car monitoring things, the Robin and Starfire as team one and Beast Boy and Raven as team two.  
While initially hesitant, due to the large numbers of people, Raven agreed after a brief internal discussion, not catching the teams sigh of relief when she didn’t make it an issue.  
With their unusual complections covered, they got changed into casual clothes, Raven in dark jeans, a top the same colour as her suit and a long jacket over the top and Beast Boy in lighter jeans, shirt and jacket, not sure it it still worked without his normal green hue, but willing to give it a go.

Due to the sheer mass of people at the fair, Raven was keeping her powers on lockdown as much as possible, not helped by Beast Boy having to hold her hand to keep from being separated. Having never been to one of these, she wasn’t sure what to expect.  
“Now first things first, we need a candy floss!” her companion declared with a big grin.  
“Candy floss?” she queried, uncertain what he was referring to, which stopped him in his tracks, shocked.  
“You’ve never had it before?” staring at her like she had grown a second head.  
“They don’t really have that where I come from… what is it?”  
“Oh, it's the best, come this way!” and before she knew it, her excitable partner had dragged her over to queue at one of the numerous food stalls. Before she knew it, she found herself stood with a fluffy purple mass on a stick and not entirely sure what to do with it. Seeing this, Beast Boy took an enthusiastic bite, showing Raven how to eat without making a mess, though she managed it better than he did. Humming happily off a slight sugar rush after finishing off her tasty treat, she asked him what was next.  
Looking around, he spotted a row of games based on throwing at targets to win prizes. They completely failed at the darts, unable to get them to cooperate to the point the guy running the stall chased them off. Throwing balls at tin cans didn’t go so well either. Beast Boy, being his usual over the top self, grinned at Raven, doing a big over the wind up for each of his three balls, before completely missing the target. Slumping in defeat, he sighed and gestured for Raven to have a go. He would swear she cheated, demolishing 3 stacks of cans without problem, but the ball lacked the tell tale glow.  
They wandered off, Raven clutching her new giant plush black cat happily, the stall owner looking confused as they departed. She admitted to him when they were out of ear shot, that she had checked, found the cans were weighted down and used her powers to give them a little nudge, as she really wanted the prize she now possessed.  
He paused in shock, suspicion and confirmation taking a moment to catch up before he burst into laughter, congratulating her proudly as she buried her face in the plush; a small blush making its way to her cheeks. They spent a while working their way around the area, encountering every kind of game they could conceive. None of the other games had prizes they fancied, so they had a go with limited success, though Beast Boy did manage to hit himself in the face fishing out a duck. The kazoo he won did not make up for it, though Raven’s giggles were another matter.  
Coming across the hammer game, Beast Boy saw his chance to impress her with his strength, having failed with skill. He deflated slightly when she said no powers, but still got it to about half way. Grinning at Raven, waggling his eyebrows at her for a job well done. Up until she took the hammer off him, weighed it up in her hands, then after a couple of practice swings beat his score.  
“It’s all in the accuracy” she told him when he had picked his jaw off the floor. “You’re getting more power, but not hitting the target straight on so losing a lot of force, I’m hitting more central, it’s simple physics. Of course she managed to out think him at what should have been a game of strength, he grumbled to himself as they moved on.  
They had spent a few hours wandering the fair, it was beginning to get late and he suggested they take a trip up the ferris wheel before calling it a night. Despite all the sugar they had been consuming between the games, they were beginning to feel tired, the bustle getting to them both.

As they got in and their carriage set off, Raven turned to him, fixed him with a glare over the head of her adorable plush, which did slightly detract from the overall look, before asking if there really was a mission or if this had been a setup. Trapped in a closed space with her, dangling above the fair as it spread out beneath them, the changeling sighed and admitted it had been his idea. He loved fairs, the rides, the games, the junk food and the way it was like its own little world, safely isolated from everyday things with its magic of distraction.  
When she questioned why, a shaky voice muffled by her prize, he smiled and rested a hand on her arm, taking the lack of a flinch as a good sign, and told her that they were worried about her, himself in particular. She got quieter at that, almost curling in on herself slightly, telling him she was fine, they didn’t need to worry about her. She was shocked when he growled and called he out on that bullshit, wrapping her in a close hug as she began shaking.  
She could hear the madness Trigon had left behind every day, she told him in hushed tones. Or at least the echoes of it, she wasn’t sure, but she was so distrusting of her powers they were acting up again. She was shaking now, the thoughts of so many people around her began to press in. Her companion noticed this and led her to a quieter part of the fair, forcing her to look him in the eyes and smiled at her in sympathy. He reminded her of his beast, that he knows what it was like to fear your powers. He then let the rest of the team know their ruse was up and he was taking Raven somewhere quieter.  
She blinked in surprise as he changed into a giant green wolf, before crouching down and telling her to get on. Still holding her cat close, she used her powers to secure herself to the wolf's back, before he braced and leapt over the fence, clearing it in a single bound as she gasped in surprise. Once he got up to speed, she found the going smooth, as he bounded across the countryside while doing his best not to jolt her.  
With the wind in her face, the countryside racing past her, she couldn’t help but laugh out, feeling her ride rumbling happily with her. Having never ridden an animal before, the experience was an exhilarating one, her jacket billowing behind her, trusting her mount to not take her somewhere worse. In the end he came to a stop around the bay, overlooking the lights of Jump City below them, where he lay down panting as Raven slid off.  
She slumped to the ground, leaning back against the wolf and closing her eyes as she took in the peace of their surroundings. Without so many people around to block out, she found it much easier to get herself under control, though she could feel Beast Boy’s concern and affection leaking through;despite his best efforts to control them. 

No matter what happened, he always turned up, with a smile and a joke, no matter what she did. Well, the wolf was new, but emergencies and all that. Though he was rather comfy…  
“Why?...” he heard her whisper, turning his head to regard the figure curled up against his side. “I destroyed the world once, I might do it again, why are you always so nice to me…”  
“You saved the world when Trigon tried to destroy it, he used you to get here, he destroyed it, but you saved us all!” he protested, nudging her with his snout. “Our little Rae of sunshine, the strongest person I know, one of the few good things in my, erm, our lives. You calm me down when I lose control, if I can’t even attempt the same, what kind of friend am I? I wanted to take you somewhere that helps me relax, guess that didn’t quite work out for you...” Now she was being more receptive with her powers, she could feel the warmth, affection and even love radiationing off her makeshift cushion, along with a little guilt over what he considered a poor choice. But it might have been just what she needed.  
She could also hear Happy cheering in the back of her mind as her walls began to cave. After everything her friends had not lost faith in her, but especially this adorable goofball who…  
Then she caught the pun with his nickname and groaned, burying her face in the plush again, fighting the temptation to smack him for it. Lightly of course. As much as she hated to admit it, his bad jokes did cheer her up a little, which she realised must be why he told them, not just for those around him, but for his own benefit.  
They lay there peacefully for a while, Beast Boy’s head resting on his paws and Raven leaning against his side. When she began to notice the chill of the night and shivered, a giant green tail draped itself over her, warming her up. She wanted to blame it on the emotions she was picking up from Beast Boy, but as Happy and the others were cheering in her head, it was far from a one way thing, as she turned, hugging him around his neck, burying her face in his fur and holding there until her tears ran dry. His only response was a gentle nuzzle, otherwise he waited until she was finished.  
“Thank you” she whispered, nuzzling his forehead with her own affectionately. “We should head back now, the others will be doing the same soon.” She waited for his nod of agreement, before teleporting them back to the tower, smirking at how surprised a wolf can look when you catch it off guard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Raven pulls him to her, he's not sure which god has granted his long hidden desire, but he sure as hell isn't going to waste it. Even if the price to pay is awkwardness next time he caught her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the smut warnings!
> 
> I don't own the characters, the rights belong to Warner Bros.

Chapter 2

When they got back, they sat down for a quiet cup of tea, the silence peaceful, as the usually noisy boy let his companion enjoy her drink in peace, sat beside her at the table as they enjoyed each other's company; holorings and plush discarded for now. Maybe she didn’t need to restrain herself so much any more...

They started heading back to their rooms, the green hero came to his first and turned to bid Raven goodnight, but stopped in confusion as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips against hers. The first time they bumped into each other awkwardly, the second time he fell back against the door, arms round her, third time they had got the idea as he pushed his door open and locked it behind them.  
She could feel his desire, he could smell hers. His hands stroked her back, before she grabbed them with her powers and guiding them to her ass, moaning into the kiss as he squeezed. She knew he loved looking at it, on the rare times she wasn’t wearing her cape, the way he kneaded it now, growling into the kiss as repressed feelings on both sides were finally let loose. One of her hands was tangled in his hair as their kisses got heavier, grinning when he yelped in surprise as her other hand went down the back of his trousers.  
She found, after some experimenting, that he really liked it when she kissed his jaw, right at the bottom of the bone, on the pulse of his neck and down the middle of his chest, as she discarded his shirt; trailing kisses down his chest before he pulled her back up into a hungry kiss.  
He found that she liked having her ears nibbled, kissing down her spine after getting her top off left her panting with arousal and that she really enjoyed it when he played with her nipples, even before her bra came off; her moans barely muffled as he took them in his mouth. She surprised both of them when she came, she stood in just her panties while he roamed her boobs with his mouth and his hands played with her ass in ways he had dreamed of for years. He grinned up at her as she shuddered in his grip, amused that he could bring her to release   
Standing up properly again and kissing her lovingly while she recovered her breath, he gasped with surprise as she pushed him back on the bed, grinning with an almost predatory smile. Unbuttoning his trousers, pulling them off and flinging them onto the pile of discarded clothing, she climbed on top of the bed, straddling him on all fours, before leaning down and kissing him deeply.   
He was naked, so had no way to hide just how turned on he was right now, especially the way her heat-filled eyes looked at him, before he stopped caring as she kissed her way down his body again, stroking and kissing those places she found he loved being touched, before carrying on further down to find more; her hand already wrapped around his throbbing cock as her lips inched closer. He still had enough of his wits about him to reach down and guide her unsure hand, helping her get the basics of jerking him off without causing pain, before her kisses arrived at the base of his shaft and he was lost; hot, gentle kisses covering every inch of his member as she examined him, wanting to know his every weakness against him.   
Her tongue was playing with the tip of him, once she was used to the new taste, gently wriggling in the hole, while her hand slowly worked him up and down. She loved it already, seeing him writhing beneath her grasp, gasping and flexing in pleasure, gripping the sheets beneath them as she kissed his tip and began sliding her lips down his length, slowly taking him inside her mouth.  
Oh he really likes this, she thought to herself as she began slowly bobbing her head up and down, the appreciative moans she got in response driving her to pick up the pace. While this was the first time for both of them at this, Raven applied the same diligence that she did to her studies in finding out how to pleasure her new lover, he had already made her cum and she was damned if she wasn’t going to do the same for him. She was enjoying herself so much, her underwear had been discarded and her free hand was buried in her warm, aching depths.  
It didn’t take too long, her tongue playing with him as she sucked him, hand massaging the base, feeling a tightening as he gasped her name and she felt him explode in her mouth.  
Coughing she ran to the bathroom, spitting his cum out in the sink, the taste hadn’t been as bad as she had expected, but it had caught her by surprise.   
“You ok Rae?” he asked, coming up behind her and rubbing her back as she swallowed the small amount left.  
“I will be, once you return the favour” she replied with a smile, leading him to the bed and getting him to lay down next to her. She took his hand in hers, pressing their fingers against her moist lips, her back arching as she guided his hand to the spots between her legs she knew would give her the most pleasure. He nibbled on her ear as she took her turn showing him what to do, before letting him loose on his own, his fingers quickly learning where and how to stroke her depths for the best reaction.  
The ear thing didn’t help as she shuddered through another release, Best Boy marvelling at the feeling of it with his fingers deep inside her.  
“Down” she growled, panting and staring at him with eyes full of desire, the restraint she was known for long gone as she writhed and twitched around his finger, almost begging him as he kissed his way down. He had read a little online, so to avoid over stimulating her clit, gently kissing and licking the area around, hot breath ghosting over it as his fingers found that sweet spot deep inside her again, playing and teasing her until she was a panting, begging mess, before pushing her over the edge again.  
He felt her hands on his hair, pulling him up, kissing his with such hunger that he couldn’t help but respond, quickly getting used to the new sensation of tasting themselves on their partners lips. She stroked him, guiding his already hard cock between her legs, pressing him against her hot, wet opening, needing more satisfaction.   
“Demon periods are a bitch, I’ve been on the pill for years and I have used my own toys” she whispered, seeing his hesitation, touched by his concern, but barely able to stop the urge to just jump him. Reassured, he buried his face in her neck as he parted her entrance, groaning her name loudly in her ear as he eased into her. One hand, her fingernails already digging in his back, the other gripping his hair as she gasped in pleasure at his entrance. It started out awkward as they worked out each others bodies and rhythms, but within a few minutes they were able to adjust to a pace that satisfied them both. Raven’s legs were wrapped around his waist, helping him keep up the pace as lost himself in this new pleasure.   
Words stopped existing, beyond moans of fuck and yes as they finally gave themselves the release they had secretly both wanted for years, Raven getting immense pleasure from how louly her name echoed in her ears as her lover climaxed first. He had however picked some things up, mouth on her ear and hand on her breast, he helped bring her all the way as well, leaving them laying there facing each other, a shimmering coat of sweat on their bodies as they fought to get their breath back. It turned out Robin’s training had other uses, as they pulled back together minutes later, their hands finding their partner’s ass as they kissed again, slower now the edge had been taken off.  
Letting his hand roam, moaning at his touch, she was pleased to see him stirring, stiffening in response to her. She didn’t even need to feel his emotions to see how he really felt, it was clear in his eyes; hers too probably, as she pushed him on his back, straddling him, loving the way he looked at her, naked and astride him.  
Giving him a few strokes to make sure he was fully up, she braced herself on her arms as she lowered her down around him, moaning together as he filled her up again and his hands found her ass and boobs once more. She loved the way he looked at her as she rode him, the soft sound of skin hitting skin just about heard over the noise coming out of their mouths. He looked at her like a goddess, taking him to places he never knew existed with a woman he never thought would touch him in this way.   
They competed to see who could last the longer, Raven won, barely, by tightening her core around him, squeezing a strangled and breathless climax as she felt him release inside her again, with an uncontrolled buckling she had already come to recognize. His mouth found her nipple again, a swift spank to her firm ass and thrusting into her with his cock before it softened too much, he was able to push her too far, shaking in his arms as she came yet again. Both of them collapsed on the bed, panting and gasping, even their stamina running out at last.  
Beast Boy lay on his back, getting his breath back, when he felt Raven slide close, burying her head on his shoulder, one arm around his neck and her legs wrapped around this.  
“Tomorrow” she whispered, sensing his question, almost purring against him as she quietly dozed off, with him not far behind her on exhaustion alone.

He awoke the next morning to an empty bed, panicking before hearing the shower running. Raven’s clothes still scattered around his floor confirmed he had not dreamt last night. When she pulled him into the shower to cleanup and for a wet makeout session, he was saying thank you to whichever god had granted his wish.  
He got out first, getting a slap on the bum and a cheeky grin, before he set to the laborious process of drying off all his fur. Raven joined him not long after, wrapping a towel around her as she stepped out of the shower, kissing him on the way past as she went to grab her clothes.  
He was just admiring the view, when Cyborg knocked on the door, wanting to know if the changeling was up and how it went last night. Before he could stop her, he saw her panicked look as she teleported away, taking her clothes with her.  
Just great thought Beast Boy, that’s going to be an awkward conversation when he found her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy finds Raven and dozes off on her lap before she's done meditating. After a serious conversation he asks her out on a date, and- wait a moment, did she just tell a joke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, the rights belong to Warner Bros.

Chapter 3

If Nevermore had doors to slam, Raven would certainly be slamming them as she swept into the meeting room. “What the hell was that!” she shouted at her assembled emotions, before recoiling as she realised they were watching last nights memories.  
“And right there is the exact point Raven really let herself loose” Knowledge narrated, having just got to the part where Raven first showed Beast Boy how to finger her, then ordered him down to eat her out.  
“Yes, very well done,” replied the others, a small round of applause echoing around the room while Raven’s brain caught up with what she was seeing, right before an ecstatic Happy tackled her in an over the top hug.  
“Being less restrained is one thing, but we fucked Beast Boy last night!” she growled from beneath Happy, levitating her off and sitting up.  
“Well we might have gotten a little carried away with the push we gave you, but how are your powers feeling today?” Knowledge queried, shutting off the memory and folding her arms.  
“Erm, well….” Raven paused, her train of thought completely derailed and shattered as she realised what was being referred to. “My powers have been much easier to control today…”  
“Indeed” Knowledge had moved to crouch in front of Raven, as she stared at the floor in contemplation. “Suppressing your emotions only causes them to erupt later. We didn’t mean for you to accept them that quickly, but if you’re more in tune with yourself, then you will be less of a threat. Use the light to balance the dark, don’t just push everything away and focus only on the dark.”  
The Titan sighed, rubbing her face with a hand as she conceded they had a point. Now she had gotten to know Beast Boy better, she realised that in a way they were fighting the same fear from opposite ends, restraint vs laughter. She also began to feel the same strong affection she had been swept away in last night, that had finally cracked her barriers and shown her there was another way.  
“I think I might have been found,” she sighed, standing up before departing Nevermore, ignoring Happy’s encouraging cheers.

She came out of her trance, hidden away in the various struts and outcroppings on the roof with her mirror, thinking it would be a harder place to track her down than her room and she needed the quiet to organise her thoughts. Well, try to, as they were very keen on not being organised right now…  
Looking down, she was surprised to see that despite levitating into a hollow that should have kept her out of sight, she had acquired a green kitten curled up on her crossed legs. She wanted to be mad at the intrusion, but he has been quiet, beyond a low purring noise which only got louder as she scratched the back of its head, which was a change from his usual so loud you couldn’t ignore him if you tried.  
Well she appreciated the thought, taking him in her arms, waking him up as she held him to eye level, getting a soft meow as big, blinking eyes regarded her.  
“Being cute will only get you so far,” she said in her normal monotone, the slight smile giving her away as being affected. He probably guessed based on the plush, she thought to herself, as she floated down to land on her feet. “I guess you will be wanting that talk now?”  
“I was worried when you vanished on me this morning” Beast Boy replied, changing into his normal form and regarding her with concern. “I wasn’t sure what to make of it…”  
“I know, I’m sorry, I panicked” Raven admitted, looking away more than usual and tugging on her robe with both hands to distract herself. “This is all new for me and when Cyborg turned up I didn’t know what to do so ran away and now Happy is egging me on as they want me to be more accepting of my positive emotions to be more controlled and I don’t know what I’m doing…”  
Beast Boy let her finish her rambling, before hugging her. She tensed for a moment, felt him tense as well and beginning to let go, before she wrapped her arms around him, keeping him there while resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him blink, before tightening his arms around her again, standing there together for what was probably minutes, but felt like hours. Now that Knowledge had pointed it out, she had to admit, just having him this close was soothing in an odd way.  
“What do you want to do about us?” She missed the first time he said it, enjoying his closeness to the point of zoning out, but looked up at him when he repeated.  
“I… want to try this” she whispered, “I know I got carried away last night, but I would like to try and make this work. I’ve been avoiding it for years and now that it’s out, I feel better for it. I can’t promise I will be ready for a... repeat performance soon, but I want to try us. Which yes does include sleeping together.” She smirked at the last part, seeing him blush as he was reminded of last night rather vividly now she was in his arms.  
“So dating?” he asked. She had hidden her face as memories of last night turned her face red, but that got her to look up again, seeing his trademark grin, she hit him lightly on his back.  
“Of course, idiot…” she grumbled, before being stopped in her tracks as he kissed her. It wasn’t the passion and desire of last night, but a more loving kiss. He’s getting better at this she thought, kissing him back and pulling him into a dark corner of the roof. They kept their hands above the waist to try and not lose control again, but she was enjoying even this basic physical affection more than she would have thought before.  
Especially with this green goofball.  
“Can we not tell the others, just yet?” she asked him, just as they were about to head down, hoping that their absence had yet to be noticed. “I just need time to come to terms with things, get my emotions under control.”  
“Hmm, alright, but I’m gonna call you Rae in private” Best Boy grinned as he turned into a raven and flew off, cawing laughter as he headed back for his room. Having experienced her mind before, he didn’t want to push her too far too fast, especially if it meant making her happy. Besides, if her emotions were already on his side, things were off to a good start.  
He also ignored the usual grumbling correction of her name, hearing the softer tone beneath that hinted she might not be as opposed to the nickname as before. Assuming he could avoid slipping up in public, he was probably safe. 

They both had their own things to do for most of the day, which kept them apart. Raven retrieved her plush cat around lunch, telling her teammates the emotional overload had worn her out last night, but a morning of meditation had helped calm her down again. As she was noticeably more in control, they accepted the explanation without much question, though Robin chided her for skipping breakfast.  
Best Boy spent a lot of the day on his computer, looking up various places he could take Raven, using the advantage of the internet to find a list of possible places. Knowing her aversion to technology, he was hoping at least some of them she hadn’t been to.  
They encountered each other in the common room that evening, bumping into each other by accident, apart from the telepathic poke she gave him to get up there while it was clear at least. Ducking to the side of the door, Raven even openly smiled a little at seeing him again, keeping them hidden if anyone did show up, they shared a quick kiss and rested there together for a few minutes while their tea brewed.  
“Hey Rae,” he started, “there’s this new bookshop cafe that’s opened in town, would you go with me to visit this weekend?”  
“So dating?” Beast Boy gaped down at her, before noticing the unusual tugging at the corners of her mouth as she returned his earlier teasing.  
“Did you make a joke?” he gasped. It wasn’t the best joke, but for someone who was more used to delivering sarcastic comebacks, it floored him.  
“Maybe, and I would love to go out with you this weekend,” she smiled fully now, giving him one last kiss before retrieving her drink and floating off to her room, leaving him stunned in her wake.  
“How does she keep derailing my plans like that?” he whispered to himself when he got over his shock, before retreating to his room for the night as well. Four days to go, was the last thing on his mind as he dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Raven comes to him in her time of need, Beast Boy decides to take her on a best date he can make up at the moment. He also manages to deal with an alert all by himself, earning him praises, but none of them even think how big of a problem that will become...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, the rights belong to Warner Bros.

Chapter 4

It was two days later when they got called out to deal with Cinderblock, who was attempting to rob a bank. Attempting as he had smashed through the wrong wall and found himself trying to rob a hat store instead. Fighting Cinderblock was usually a pain as he was large, strong and made of stone, fighting him while he wore a fancy hat was slightly surreal. Things went relatively easy, as Raven was able to wrap him in her soul self and keep him trapped there long enough for the rest of the team to land a combo blow on his head, rendering the villain unconscious. Despite being reminded of both Slade and her father, Raven took it in her stride, much to the surprise of the rest of her team.  
It was later that night, when everyone had gone to sleep, that Beast Boy heard a knock at his door. Opening it to find the empath floating a few inches above the floor, holding her cat in her arms and looking nervous.  
“I know I said I wanted to take it slow, but I haven’t been able to sleep easily tonight after the earlier battle, can I… Just stay with you tonight?” she muttered, all her confidence drained by how hard it was for her to actually turn to someone in her time of need. He smiled, opened the door and gestured for her to enter, feeling oddly happy as she glided by. She had never come to him for things like this before, they were technically dating, sure, but it was still unexpected.  
She sat herself down on the edge of his bed, unsure what had driven her to seek refuge with him, and now she was here, even more unsure how to proceed. Beast Boy wasn’t much better, the last time they had shared a bed they had passed out from exhaustion, but they eventually came up with a compromise. He lay on his side, arms wrapped around her, her back pressed against his chest while she hugged her cat.   
Having sorted themselves out, they quickly dozed off, drawing comfort from each other’s presence, which also led to the second nightmare free night Raven has had in months as she snuggled backwards into his warm embrace.

Waking up the next morning, he half expected her to have returned to her room, but was glad to see she was curled up in a ball against his side, as he lay on his back. The cat had been propped up against the wall at some point during the night.  
He ran his hand through her hair, smiling as she murmured sleepily and looked up at him with eyes only half awake, before remembering where she was and giving him a good morning kiss.  
“I will see you at breakfast,” she whispered, forcing herself to stir from his bed as they heard signs that the towers other occupants were stirring too, giving him one last kiss before vanishing into one of her portals.  
Well, he thought to himself as he lay back on the bed, there are worse ways to start the morning. Especially as he was certain the way her cloak had swept out the way briefly, giving him the perfect look at her ass and legs, had been very much intentional.  
She sensed his focus and smiled knowingly to herself.

As the big day was tomorrow and Raven wanted to keep things between them while she worked on her insecurities, Beast Boy put into action another part of his plan. Telling Robin he was going to start doing more flying and running in animal form to help his stamina and strength, after Cinderblock he felt he could do with the boost. Robin agreed to the proposal quickly, so would no longer question why Beast Boy wasn’t at the tower; giving him an alibi.  
No one dared check Raven’s room anymore, unless it was an emergency, so he assumed she wouldn’t be noticed missing either. Though he did come to regret how hard he pushed himself, excuse or not he could do with getting his fitness up, but hadn’t been careful and found himself collapsed on his bedroom floor panting.  
At least tomorrow would be easier, though beyond an affectionate mental nudge, he slept alone again that night. 

When Beast Boy woke up, he treated himself to a nice long shower, to both ease his aching muscles and clean up for later. He carried on his day as normal, though with a little more tidying his room to make it less off-putting to his new partner, before departing late morning on the second of his training flights. This time however, he had snuck one of the holorings out, so he wouldn’t be recognised when out in the city.   
They met up a couple of blocks from the cafe, they knew what each others holodisguises looked like, so managed to find each other quickly enough; even while not standing out as much as they normally do. Beast Boy even took the initiative, slipping his hand into hers, which after a few seconds he felt her squeezing back, a faint blush on her cheeks as they approached their destination.   
They had a look around when they entered, the walls lined with row after row of books, every kind you could think of on display. Around the edges in front of the shelves were individual reading chairs with small tables, then in the centre were tables for up to four people at once. As well as the books, one of the main draws of the cafe had been the variety of food on offer, having an array of vegan and vegetarian dishes, which had drawn Beast Boy’s eye.  
After finding a few books to read, they ordered some sandwiches to nibble on and took a couple of the reading chairs tucked away in the back corner. Raven had found herself some history books on a subject she had never come across before, glancing over at her date’s selection. To her surprise and amusement, he had chosen a book on animal biology. It was thicker than she would have expected him to attempt, knowing he was not the biggest of readers, but given his powers it made sense.   
Looks like his claims about wanting to improve weren’t as false as he made out, she thought to herself before opening her first book. Given the impressive collection, good food and relative quiet, she would certainly be back.   
Normally she would have been distracted by having Beast Boy so close, he was not known for being either quiet or still, but she got to see a different side of him. It might have been due to the weight of the book pinning him down, but he was happily making his way through the tome, tongue stuck out the side of his mouth in concentration as he paused from time to time to make notes on his phone when he found something of interest. It was endearing in a way, seeing him take an interest in something educational like this.  
She was also aware she had been staring probably a little too long, he hadn’t noticed, but she still glanced around in embarrassment before returning to her book. 

When she finished her book, closing it with a contented sigh, she glanced at her communicator and gaped at the time. They had spent the whole afternoon sat there flicking through their books, she was both amazed and appreciated him going to this length for her.  
Glancing over, she saw her companion playing on his phone, unsure how long it had been since he finished his book she decided to just put hers back, causing him to jump in surprise as he realised she had surfaced. She chuckled to herself as she slid the book back into its space, out of the corner of her eye she saw him jump up and take the empty plates to the counter, before they gathered their things up and left the shop.  
Departing the shop and bidding farewell to the staff, they set off, hand in hand again. When they had got a few minutes away, she pulled him to a stop, smiled at him when he looked at her in confusion, before she ran one hand through his hair and pulled him down into a grateful kiss. She tugged them on their way after that, not even trying to hide her proud smirk at the stunned, goofy look on his face. They might have slept together, but if she could get him like that with just a kiss, it boded well.  
“BB, why did you decide to go there for our first date?” She queried when he had regained his composure.  
“Well the fair was in a way like a date, which was more aimed at my interests and showing them to you, so thought it was only fair we did something more aimed at you for our proper date” he admitted, grinning anxiously, uncertain how she would react. He was not expecting her to look away, though he could see the red of her cheek to know why.  
“Thank you, it was … sweet of you” she managed, treating him to one of her little smiles. “It certainly showed me a lot more about you than I knew before, though I would like our dates to be enjoyed for us both, not just focusing on one of the other.”  
“I know Rae, but I’ve never really done this before, things just feel calmer with you around and I want to try and make you feel that as well as how happy you make me. I keep thinking I’m gonna mess up and you will just go back to seeing the dumb mistake I was and sorta still am and…”  
His self doubting ramble was interrupted as she had pulled him into a quiet corner they were passing, before pressing her lips against his. Whatever had been coming was completely flattened by this simple act, his arms around her waist as he kissed this beautiful woman back, the one who he had pined over for years and was still amazed wanted him.  
“I’m new at this as well BB” she whispered, forehead resting on his, “that was the first date I’ve ever been on. Let’s just take it as it comes and talk to each other, OK?”  
“Ok” he murmured happily, resting there with her in his arms, loving the sight of that shy little smile that only he got to see. “I will however be making sure you know how amazing you are on a regular basis.”  
“I’m sure I could get used to that. Now come on, we had better get going before anyone misses us.”

He waved her goodbye, before she teleported back to her room, stealing one last kiss before vanishing. Deciding to have a bit of a slow wander back, he was soon interrupted by the communicator going off, alerting him that a crime was taking place. Calling the tower, he let Robin know he had stopped to refuel in the city, as the alert was close by where he was, he would head over first and keep them occupied until the rest turned up.  
Changing into an eagle, he raced over, finding one of the local hardware stores been robbed by gorillas. In helmets no less, though they still seemed pretty normal otherwise. Asides from the carts of computers they were pushing.   
The first one didn’t even see the blow coming, slumping over backwards as Beast Boy, now transformed into a massive green gorilla himself, laid it flat with one blow. Now they were clear of the store, there appeared to be four more, all stunned by his arrival, allowing him to fling the unconscious one at them. Three went down in a tangled heap as he squared up with the last one standing, smirking as it beat its chest in an attempt to intimidate the strange green ape, before slumping to the ground as well, after getting its ears boxed.   
The surprise was so complete, that when the rest of the team turned up, he had already subdued and tied up the five gorillas and was in the process of handing them over to the police.  
While the highlight of his day had easily been the afternoon spent in Raven’s company, getting praised by the team leader for a job well done was a close second.

Through the eyes of his gorilla servants, a recording was made and transferred back to their base. When their master was informed of their defeat, he examined the playback and was amazed to see the creature than had taken down his minions.   
He would need to pay a visit to Jump City sooner than he expected…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy certainly doesn't expect Raven to suddenly appear before him when he's trying to jerk off. Or to defend him from his best friend. Or to destroy a book he's bought. And yet...
> 
> I don't own the characters, the rights belong to Warner Bros.

Chapter 5 

It was later that same night, as Beast Boy lay in bed, still grinning from his amazing day, when he felt an itch that he couldn’t ignore. Not wanting to push Raven too much, he stripped off and took himself in hand, within moments whispering her name as he got to full hardness and began slowly stroking himself.  
He was most surprised when he heard an appreciative murmur, opening his eyes to find Raven on the bed with him. A very naked Raven. Who was also looking rather ghostly…  
“So this is what dragged me out of my meditation…” she smirked, having literally caught him with his pants down, fantasizing about her. “Well it would be rude not to enjoy the show…” He wasn’t sure how her projections worked, but he found hers opposite to him, slowly parting her lower lips, moaning softly as her fingers sank deep inside. While he couldn’t smell her this time, she was broadcasting very intense arousal mentally, which only drove him back to himself.  
It felt naughty in a strange but exciting way, masturbating over each other, while not in the same room, but still watching. He was barely holding on, watching her lay back, spread her legs, fingers working hard between her legs as her other hand found her sensitive nipples. He could hear her in his head as she moaned, feel her, not being able to touch her was killing him.  
He didn’t last too much longer, the sight driving him wild as he got the most intimate show he had ever received, stifling the moans that escaped as he came, quickly grabbing tissues to finish in to save cleaning up.  
“Just stay like that,” she moaned, writhing on the bed in front of him, her eyes roaming his nakedness, smirking at how turned on she had got him. When she finally finished, arching her back and gasping as she found her release, her astral form slumping back on the bed, as she got her breath back. Even in such a ghostly form, she was still the most beautiful thing Beast Boy had ever seen, especially after watching her pleasure herself over him.  
“So, next weekend Cyborg is visiting his dad and Robin is taking Starfire to Gotham to meet his dad. I was hoping you would let me stay over and we can carry on where we left off last week... “ she was biting her lip he noticed, not sure if it was from arousal or nerves, but it was so cute he didn’t care.  
“Spend both nights” he whispered back, inches away and wishing he could kiss her.  
“That might be pushing it, but will see how I feel,” she replied. Before he could react, one of her portals opened up, her head passing through and giving him a passionate goodnight kiss before vanishing back as the portal closed. He still got a very good view of a physical and definitely very naked Raven, feeling her amused chuckle in his mind as he set about relieving the new itch she had given him.

When she floated into the kitchen the next morning, she swept a plate of waffles off Cyborg and set the tea making itself with her powers as she sat down in her usual chair with her book. While seeing Raven using her powers around the tower wasn’t unusual in itself, she did float everywhere after all, using them to levitate her breakfast around so she could read and eat without something smashing was new.  
I am practising smaller acts to get my powers more under control was what she told them. Robin and Starfire nodded in understanding, their skills and abilities replying more on muscle memory, so it made sense to them. Cyborg just shrugged, as it didn’t look like anything was exploding so just left it alone.  
When Beast Boy eventually rolled out of bed, Cyborg did his usual routine of trying to get his friend to accept the daily offering of bacon, which led to another argument between the two as the green hero went to cook his tofu sausages.  
“Get a new joke” came a growl that cut the entire scene short. The rest of the team turned in surprise to Raven, who had felt how annoyed Beast Boy was with the running joke and spoken out. Even she looked surprised that she had said it.  
“Say what?” replied a shocked Cyborg.  
“Get a new joke, you’ve been saying that same one the entire time we have been a team. You should freshen up your material."  
“Yeah chrome dome!” Beast Boy laughed in triumph, surprised that Raven stepped in, but taking advantage of it.  
“What, but he’s been using the same jokes too, doesn’t he get told off?” Cyborg protested.  
“He’s beyond hope in regards to his sense of humour.” came the dry response.  
Beast Boy was in the middle of a victory dance when he fell to his knees and dramatically declared this betrayal to the ceiling, while Starfire giggled and followed Robin out of the room, the team leader having decided he wasn’t going to get involved.  
“This new Raven knows comedy then?” the chuckling Cyborg asked.  
“You would be amazed what you can learn from books” came the monotone reply, “speaking of, I would like to get back to mine, thank you…”  
“Sure sure” Cyborg grinned as he headed for the garage to work on his baby, Beast Boy following him but stopping in surprise as he felt something slap his ass.  
Turning in surprise, he could have sworn he saw her wink at him before hiding behind her book, having used her powers to give him reassurance she didn’t mean her words about him. That and her continued interest at watching when he left the room.  
Oh the cheek, he thought to himself as he turned to leave again, confusing his best friend by chuckling as they went into the elevator. 

“Why are pirates called pirates?” he asked her, while they sat on the rooftop together that evening. Well, he was sitting down, she was levitated and trying to meditate. “Because they ARR” he finished when she didn’t reply, falling over backwards at his latest joke, having spent the last half hour trying different jokes to get a smile out of her.  
Seeing his latest one hadn’t got a physical response he sighed and lay there with a grin, but he could hear giggles in the back of his mind, which he had a feeling was Happy. At least part of Raven appreciated his jokes, even if only he could tell.  
“Stop encouraging each other” he heard her growl, but could still feel Happy giggling away so just ignored her, laying there basking in her presence and the contented feeling he felt coming from her.

The following day Beast Boy went out and bought himself a new book. Residents to Jump City were shocked when a wailing sound echoed out of Titan Tower, seconds before a window on the upper floor smashed and something went flying into the water.  
“They don’t even write 1001 joke books anymore” Beast Boy cried in anguish, staring out of the window in shock, before retreating at the sign of her twitching eyebrow, knowing he had more than pushed his luck for now.  
“There is such a thing as too much of a good thing,” she growled as he retreated, sighing and returning to her book. She could never bring herself to actually destroy one, so had faked its destruction, but if he ever found the hiding place she had teleported it to in her room, she would never hear the end of it. It was still a better outcome than him learning that book from cover to cover, which she knew he would have done in his constant quest for new material.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As her relationship with Beast Boy blossoms, Raven finds herself panicked, when she's asked about her good mood lately. After dealing with the overeager Star, she has more fun than she'd ever think, when the boys are playing video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to technical difficulties, this went on a brief hiatus unintentionally for the last 3 weeks, so have a triple update to ake up for it!

Chapter 6 

They got to the middle of the week quickly, Robin wanting to capitalise on the teams recent improvements and pushed them hard in training. Despite not being as committed as he made out, Beast Boy still made progress. Raven’s improved control showed as well when battling robots, not being set on the obstacle courses as Robin and Cyborg had yet to work out how to create one she couldn’t just phase straight through.  
She had accidentally given Starfire the impression that her increased control was down to a combination of reduced Trigon influence and a new, super comfy cushion. This came back to haunt her as her teammate was now wanting to know where she had gotten this “wondrous seating device” from and Raven had eventually given into her unending demands to go cushion shopping with the princess after she returned from Gotham.  
Not knowing any of this, Beast Boy was surprised when she dragged him into a dark corner after training, expecting some more loving, but quickly getting confused when a panicked Raven started shaking him and, in a harsh whisper, demanding where the blazes one got a damn cushion from. She hated shopping, with a passion, too many people, but she was in too deep with her lie.  
The shaking got harder when her green companion burst out laughing at the simply bizarre nature of the situation, if she wasn’t trying to be subtle she would have been screaming at him about it not being funny. When they had calmed down enough to talk properly, Beast Boy agreed to help her find a cushion on his next ‘training flight’ tomorrow.   
To try and help, he pulled her into his arms, and while she didn’t stiffen like she used to, it took a few moments before she hugged him back, latching onto the adoration she felt coming from him and burying her hooded face in his shoulder. He chuckled to himself and let her take her time as she regained her composure, revelling in her closeness and scent, as he knew she would be to his emotions. Eventually, as much as he hated to interrupt their moment, he reminded her that the others would be looking for them soon, knowing how important it would be to her.  
The rest of the day progressed as normal, Beast Boy spent relaxing playing Cyborg as the latest racing game, while Raven sat in her usual spot working her way through her latest gem. Despite the trouble earlier in the week, since the gorillas, everything had been fairly quiet, even if they were no closer to working out who had sent them, so the team enjoyed the downtime after all the drilling.   
Raven was particularly happy as her suggestion to Starfire that Robin had been overdoing it had led to the leader being kidnapped and dragged out for a day of ‘the walking and the relaxing’. If a certain duo could keep it down, it would be a perfect day of reading.  
Oh, who was she kidding, it was nice to have them around and relaxing, not winding each other up, just enjoying themselves, it helped her mood as she soaked it all up and smiled softly, hidden behind her book.

All the training had caught up with the entire team and no one stirred early the next day. Except Raven, but she made so little noise it was impossible to tell when she was even in the building at times. Floating down the corridors back to her room, levitating her breakfast and tea with her as she returned to her sanctuary.   
Having eaten, she meditated, her holoring and communicator close to hand as she awaited his signal. It was around 11 when he emerged, grabbed some breakfast and finally let her know he was on his way, along with a list of places that might bear the prize she sought. She was just glad Starfire hadn’t asked to see the damn thing, as that would have been harder to explain.  
Aside from a brief stop at the food court of the mall, they spent the rest of the morning and all afternoon searching. The mall had variety but nothing special, so they had branched out, sneakily using their powers to criss-cross the city as Raven’s search became more and more frantic.  
They did eventually find a local independent shop that had a cushion she deemed comfy enough to present to Starfire, though sitting on dozens all day had left her a little numb. The advantages of being able to float she grumbled to herself as they finally left with her purchases in hand, one for her and one to pacify any questions about shopping trips in the future.  
Almost like he sensed her mood, she felt arms wrap around her waist, bringing her to a stop against him and warm lips on her cheek. Blushing and just about preventing herself from gasping, her foul mood was derailed by the simple show of affection, as she let him take her hand again as they roamed the city for a little longer, before heading back home.

That evening, the pair of them were at it, smashing cars to pieces and shouting in victory or defeat. Mostly defeat for Beast Boy, he just couldn’t compete with the cybernetically enhanced hero when it came to reflexes. It did however give Raven an idea of how to pay Beast Boy back for his help today, as dealing with an irritated empath all day would not have been easy.  
It started off with small things, little nudges to Cyborgs arms and head as they played, peering over her book she could see the slight confusion on his face. As he didn’t need to look at the controller anymore, she next moved onto risking pressing a button with her soul self, just the one, but at such a point that he slid out of control in the game and Beast Boy took the lead, but couldn’t quite claim the race.  
It almost became a game for her, distracting Cyborg and messing with his controller, seeing what she could get away with. He was becoming more aware of something, but seemed to be more distracted by Beast Boy bouncing up and down as he finally won a race. She didn’t see him glance once at her, after all, why would she help Beast Boy win.  
Mostly because it was so much fun, she admitted to herself, beginning to get an idea of why those two had spent years engaged in prank wars, which she had thankfully been excluded from after the time she had dangled them off the roof and made them swear it.  
After the fifth race in a row won by the green hero, Cyborg snorted with disgust and went to play with his real car. The last two she hadn’t even done anything, Cyborg had been so distracted than he had lost easily.  
Returning to focus properly on her book, she looked up a few minutes later when a shadow blocked out her light and looked up to the face of a grinning Beast Boy.  
“What did you do?” he asked, the grin getting wider as she blinked in surprise, not realising he had caught her. “I could feel your amusement for the last few races and you didn’t turn a page either.”  
“What… How?” she stuttered, trying to deny it, but knowing the growing link had given her away.  
“Happy is hard to ignore when you know what to listen for, as for the book, super hearing baby” he laughed, flicking his own ears in amusement.  
“Fine…. I wanted to pay you back and it was… fun” she growled, hiding behind her book, before the shadow vanished and she looked up in confusion. Feeling something on her lap, she looked down to find a green purring kitten curled up there, making himself at home again. “You’re lucky you’re cute” she grumbled to him, levitating to face the window while she continued to read, so no one would see her little green ball of fluff. Using her powers to hold the book up to read, while her hands were in her lap, it looked like she was doing her meditative reading again if anyone walked in, but this time being used to hide something.  
“Hey Raven, have you seen Beast Boy lately?” Robin asked as he wandered in looking for his fellow titan.  
“Not since he went after Cyborg to proclaim his victory at whatever game they were playing” Raven replied in her usual monotone, Robin sighed and rushed off, knowing how carried away they could get over their video games.  
“That was mean Rae” purred her lap, Beast Boy finding it oddly soothing to be petted and stroked by her like this, even if it was taking advantage of her love of cats more than a little.  
“Yes the big manly man who’s being an adorable little kitten right now, I’m sure the others will love to hear about that.” He didn’t even have to look up to see her smirking, he could feel it, but he happily surrendered to more head scratches as a compromise as his purring increased.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Raven wakes up alone, she _knows_ something bad happened. When she finds out _what_ , all hell breaks loose and she loses the control of her rage; the only thing able to to stop her being a quiet, concerned whisper _"No...Rae.._

Chapter 7

Friday thankfully rolled around after a long and often dull week, as it meant they would finally have the tower to themselves again. Cyborg departed in the afternoon to see his father for a tune up, at his place just outside the city. Robin and Starfire left not long after when a large, bat shaped stealth jet landed on the roof, making Beast Boy geek out over the Dark Knight’s gear, before they were left home alone.  
He had to run a quick errand into the city, to pick something up that had been delivered, so he left her curled up on his bed awaiting his return with anticipation.   
She got the uneasy feeling when she woke up, still alone in his bed. Her concern grew when she reached out, realizing it’s morning, finding his presence, but it felt like she was viewing him through thick fog, barely able to make him out.  
Finding him nowhere close, she left the tower, heading out into the city in search of him, checking the communicator first. No alerts, no calls for help, nothing. It was like he had vanished while out on his errand.  
The thoughts of what could have happened to him plagued her, his communicator wasn’t giving off a signal so she would have to do it the old fashioned way.

She spent all of Saturday searching for him without success, only stopping to eat and when her powers began to give out; her energy spent. She woke up Sunday morning, from a nightmare-filled sleep that mocked and taunted her, as she wolfed down a quick breakfast and got ready to head out again. She should call the titans, if he was in trouble…  
She stopped herself, she wasn’t sensing pain, he might have just got stuck in animal form again, if she could find him…  
It was about an hour later when the crime alert came in.

Gorillas again, a small army of them this time, had begun attacking the city, starting at city hall where they had taken the major hostage. It was the description of the leader that concerned her, a green ape was directing them, but it was king kong sized. Beast Boy couldn’t grow that large, he had to do exact copies unless he wanted to risk hurting himself, so what was going on?  
As she flew over the hall, the reports were confirmed, a massive green ape stood on the steps of the hall and directed a couple of hundred normal sized ones to spread out and take the city.  
It was when she tried reading the creature's mind she realised what was going on.

Why this is simply marvelous, the creature thought to itself, a little chemical tinkering and it has so much potential as my new general. As long as it doesn’t get any funny ideas at least. Oh, is that one of its teammates?  
It turned to regard Raven hovering at face height, which was still around 5 stories off the ground. It was the four red, glowing eyes that raised its hackles, a primitive part of the brain telling it to run, that something was wrong. Dismissing this, considering itself to be more than it’s base urges, the creature smiled and reached out to crush her, even as it felt her mind grab its throat.  
Not the creature's throat, but the one controlling it.  
How is she doing this! The host roared mentally, the attack to repel the titan swatted aside as her eyes burned into it.  
“You dare…” she growled, now inside the creature's mind, bearing down on the mind inside who had possessed it.  
“YOU DARE” she roared, her demonic side on full display as Anger raged at what had been done.  
“You will pay/you dare/rend/mine/ you will burn” echoed from dozens of mouths around the mindscape, sending the creature cowering in fear. Every attempt to attack, or flee, to do anything at all were swatted aside like it was trying to fight a storm of furious psychic energy. As he tried again to run, shadowy hands burst forth from the demon's cloak, grabbing it and tearing its disguise off, revealing it as another gorilla, but this time with some sort of mind applifier atop its skull.  
“I SEE YOU” the demon roared, around the gorillas body it could feel its machines shatter, shards impacting his flesh as the backlash from the assault destroyed his lair. He had more pressing matters to hand though, as the cloak now opened like a giant maw, the promise of pain and suffering filling the air as he was dragged towards it. The demon above him grinning.

“No, Rae…” a whisper, but one that was still somehow heard over the multitude of voices, pulling the demon up short in surprise. Turning around, she regarded the small mental form of Beast Boy, battered and bloodied, laid on the floor behind her. She expected fear from him, she was about to tear his attacker apart, but instead all she felt was deep concern. “You beat this, you can do it again…” he managed, before slumping, the toll of the last two days being too much.  
The gorilla lay in her clutches, watching as his captor regarded its downed companion, praying to any god that was listening that she would heed that plea. It felt like an age had passed before she finally turned back, a towering figure of demonic fury barely restrained as she inspected her captive.  
“If he hadn’t intereferred, you would be dead” she eventually growled, the hands holding him tensed before splitting him from Beast Boy's mind, sending the gorilla slamming backwards out of the remains of his control throne when his mind re-entered his body.  
“If you come near us again, I will not be so kind, Grodd.” came one last message before she cut the link, having pulled his name out of his mind. Gorilla Grodd looked around the burning remains of his base, the machines controlling the gorillas broken beyond repair, which would have knocked them out if they felt even a fraction of that backlash. He had rarely encountered a mind strong enough to equal him at telepathic battle, let alone one that had torn through his defenses like they were nothing.  
“I think it would be wise to get off the planet for a while,” he muttered to himself, salvaging what little he could, before departing in haste. He didn’t know what the hell just happened, but he knew what it felt like to be spared by an apex predator and he wanted to be as far away from that thing as possible.

Back in Beast Boy’s mind, Raven was struggling to calm down. Fury had overtaken her with such force she had almost killed Grodd, if not for the unexpected intervention, she wasn’t sure what she would have done.   
“Come on BB” she muttered, forcing herself down to check on him, needing to get him to change back to normal. Finding him unresponsive, she dipped into Nevermore.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE LET US KILL HIM” screamed Anger, her red cape billowing in an unseen wind as the other emotions tried to hold her back. To her surprise, Happy, Passion and Courage were holding their own against Anger, the middle one in particular looking a lot stronger than normal.  
“Enough!” she shouted, slamming her hands into the ground and forcing her Emotions into submission through pure force of will. “Beast Boy is hurt and I can’t help him with you fighting between yourselves!”  
“Grodd should die” Anger growled, cowered slightly but still standing firm.  
“He wouldn’t want us to do that, it would hurt him beyond belief” retorted Passion, Anger glowering at the interruption, but being linked to the rest knew it was true.  
“We can sort this out later, right now I need your help” Raven told them, waiting until they were all in agreement before leaving Nevermore.

Back in his mind she frowned. Outside she could feel the gorillas had collapsed, but the one she was in currently was just standing there. Mentally or physically, something was hurt too badly to react.  
“Work with me here” she sighed, taking the only course of action she could think and tapping into his mental form. Pushing through all the pain and confusion, she found the part of him that controlled his powers, finally forcing him to change back to normal, barely able to withstand the pain of whatever Grodd had done to him to change him so much.  
Leaving his mind, she scooped up his unconscious body and flew back to the tower.

Cyborg had just got the all clear for his tune up and was backing his things up when he got the call from Raven.  
“Get back here, Beast Boy’s injured and there’s too much for me to heal alone!” was the snapped message he got, not even able to say hello and jumping straight in the car; his body moving before his mind caught up.  
When he got back to the tower, he raced to the infirmary, finding his best friend laid out on the bed, covered in cuts and bruises. Raven was knelt next to him, both hands pressed on his body and her healing aura glowering, but faded compared to normal. He only needed one look at her gaunt, sweat covered face to know how bad it was, so got straight to work.

They worked through the night, until Raven passed out, her energy completely spent and Cyborg deposited her in the bed next to Beast Boy. When Robin and Starfire returned the following day, they were shocked to find both of their teammates in comas. Raven was physically fine but over exerted herself, Beast Boy on the other hand was still healing physically, but mentally was showing cracks; his brain scans were all over the place.  
“Come on guys” Cyborg whispered as he ran over their charts again. He was not going to lose his best friend and unofficial sister at the same time if he could help it.

“What is this place?” the changeling wondered out loud, staring around at a broken forest. He could have sworn he heard something in the distance, but it was too far away for him to make out.  
“Why it’s my home” growled a voice from behind him, a monstrous green werewolf-like creature stepping out of the woods. Memories of past encounters flooded the titans mind as he fled into the woods.  
It felt like it carried on for days, weeks, every time he would collapse of exhaustion, the Beast was there, haunting him, tormenting him. Let me out, it whispered, seeking to gain control, for good this time.

The monitoring equipment hooked up to Beast Boy spiked, sending Cyborg running over in concern to check.  
“What the hell is happening to him?” he wondered, not noticing the faint ripples on his friends skin.

“I wouldn’t have fallen for that ambush” the Beast shouted at him, smashing its way through the trees. “You’re too weak to use your powers boy, why not let me take charge and I will show you what we can really do!”  
“No, you’re just all the bad parts of me, you would hurt everyone” Beast Boy shouted back, trying to find some way to escape.  
“I am you!” it howled in fury, right before it recoiled from a beam of light that lanced out of the sky and illuminated them both.  
“You will only ever be a part of him, he will always be more than you can ever be” came the monotone voice he so knew and loved. “After everything we have been through, if you think he will fall so easily then you don’t know him at all. If needed, I will stand in your way, our teammates will stand in your way, you will always fail!” The last part was accompanied by a howling gale of thought.  
“You heard the lady” Beast Boy grinned, turning to face the Beast, “time for you to go now, I can’t be disappointing a lady now, can I?”  
“I will be back, you will never be rid of me!” the Beast growled in frustration as it was forced back down, howling once more in outrage as its cage door was slammed shut on it again.  
“Thanks Rae, I’ll see you soon” he whispered to the sky as he felt her fade away, the effort of breaking through the Beast’s control taxing her after the healing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Raven wakes up, she's told just how much time she passed out for and finds a new companion. She's let go to rest after she talks to the league members, concerned with her outburst, while a certain boy is very jealous of her new friend...

Chapter 8

When she woke up sometime later, she wasn’t sure how long she was out, but was both surprised and amused when she found a small furry lump sat on her chest. That quickly turned to confusion when the kitten sat up, mewing at her as she realised it was black furred and not the green one she was expecting.

As much as Raven wanted to get out of bed and find out what was going on, the combination of her aching body and affectionate kitten, she found herself with little reason to move right now. So instead, she propped herself on the pillows, let the kitten curl on her chest and didn’t even flinch when it began nuzzling her neck. Even a few months ago she probably wouldn’t have let it climb on her, but she did like cats, just needed a push to let herself relax and accept things a bit more.  
She must have dozed off again, next thing she knew it was dark outside and her new companion had fallen asleep on her. Wondering what was going on, still not having seen anyone, she tried levitating herself out of bed and flinched when her head began throbbing. Not enough time to fully heal yet, she thought to herself.  
Taking great care with her movements, she gently placed the kitten on her pillow, before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly standing up. While a bit wobbly, her body seemed to be faring better than her powers currently, so looked like she would be walking for now.  
After a moment's hesitation, she retrieved the still sleeping kitten and padded out of the infirmary.

She made her way to the living room, following the sound of voices and some strange minds. While she didn’t know some of the minds that were present, there was no hostility.  
When she got to the doorway, she paused in surprise with who it was. All of her teammates were present, but so were three members of the Justice League. Batman was stood off by the window, quietly talking to Robin. While Raven knew who he was, seeing the imposing man standing in the light of the tower was a big enough shock she nearly dropped her cargo. His mind felt like one giant trap, while he was meant to just be human like Robin, it was a mind she would not go near willingly.  
Beast Boy was stood in the kitchen, chatting to a woman in a stage magician’s outfit. Zatanna. While Raven had only met the woman in passing, her reputation as the League’s go to hero for magic crimes was well known in their circles. She had been expecting this sooner or later, but was very glad it wasn’t Constantine they had sent.  
Finally, the rest of the team was clustered around the sofa with the Flash, Cyborg laughing madly as the Flash rattled off jokes at high speed with a goofy grin on his face she swore she had seen before.  
“Oh great,” she explained in an exasperated monotone, “it’s Beast Boy at high speed, what did I do to deserve this.” She could have sworn she saw both Batman and Robin smirk at that, while everyone else jumped in various states of shock at her sudden appearance.  
When they had brought her up to speed, she sat back in her chair and sighed, fighting the headache already threatening to explode. Beast Boy had woken up after three days, though it had taken her a further two days to awaken as well. The Justice League had been in touch from day one, having felt the demonic energy and fearing the worst. While the events surrounding Trigon and his defeat had been reversed, certain members of the magical community had felt it’s existence and had been keeping an eye on Raven in the months following’ watching to see if Trigon was gone for good.  
Fearing the worst and still holding onto hope when they got in touch with Robin, when Beast Boy had awakened they had dispatched a team of three to investigate. When Beast Boy was strong enough to answer their questions, he told them what he knew, he had been kidnapped by Gorilla Grodd, brainwashed and when Raven had found him she had torn Grodd from his mind and saved the green hero. As for why the release of demonic energy, she was half demon and given her upbringing with what Trigon did to her, she did not like people beingb mentally controlled against their will.  
Especially her friends. The rest of the team backed him up on that, Raven had always been harder on villains who used mind control. The fact she had saved Beast Boy, then brought him back and healed him, convinced the League that this wasn’t the second coming, but they wanted to make sure when she woke up.   
The Flash had briefly departed and found Grodd’s lab, confirming their story, expressing surprise that one of his most hated villains had so easily been laid low. Zatanna didn’t go into much detail, but pointed out Raven had started and ended a world ending even on her own, without full control of her powers.

Raven had sat there and taken this all in, the goings on of the last five days, but one question was most pressing to her, of everything she had just been told regarding everything she had been told about not only her situation, but what the others had been up to as well.  
“And this?” the disbelief creeping into her voice as she stared at the kitten in her lap. “I found the cat of youth lost and alone in Gotham, Robin wanted to give it a home so we brought him back with us.” Starfire was practically bouncing for joy at their new pet. She was overjoyed about how it was happily curled up in Raven’s lap, purring in contentment while the empath gently stroked it.  
“And I named him!” Cyborg announced with pride, “he’s cuter than grass stain as a cat, so it kind of stuck. It’s Beast Boy Junior, BBJ for short.”  
“I still think I’m cuter” grumbled Beast Boy, secretly a little annoyed about the affection being showered on the ball of fluff. Or rather, jealous at who was doing it.  
“How is the cat the thing that stuck out to you the most?” cried Robin in confusion.  
“Raven, might we speak in private?” Zatanna leaned in and asked, trying to hide a smile as Beast Boy ranted dramatically in the background. “I just want to make sure you’re alright, really,” she added, when Raven looked uncertain.  
“Alright, let’s do this in my room, but BB Jr stays.” She slowly stood, leading the way as the rest of the group went back to talking amongst themselves. The titans all looked after her with concern and traded worried looks, before Flash got Beast Boy involved in a quick fire joke contest.

When they were safely shut away in Raven’s room, the older woman caught her as she staggered; the kitten leaping free and meowing in concern as they sat down on the edge of the bed. Zatanna picked him up and returned him to Raven’s lap, noting the small smile that this caused. She knew Raven in passing, their community was too small not to know of the big names, but she had mostly got stories to rely on. Raven had always come across as cold and controlled, but now, watching the gaunt faced teen hugging the kitten to her for support, Zatanna couldn’t help but feel those stories have been exaggerated. The Justice League had many members of equal or greater power to Raven who weren’t feared, but despite the fear that that name carried in magical circles, all that she could before her was a tired, scared teenager.   
Raven wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but a hug was not one of them. Expecting scorn or suspicion was one thing, but understanding was too much, clutching herself to a near stranger as she fought to control herself.  
After the empath had recovered herself, they spent a while talking. While they were both magic users, they were from completely different schools, so most of it was spent comparing notes. In the end Zatanna was satisfied, Raven might be part demon, but it was echoes of what her father had inflicted, not Raven herself, that had set the alarm bells ringing.  
The two women left the room, rejoining the rest of their respective teammates. Promising to keep in touch, they parted ways as the League members headed back to the Watchtower. Zatanna also made sure to get the name of the shop Raven got her meditation cushion from, having heard all about it from Starfire.

The couple took some time to themselves, there were physical, emotional and mental wounds that needed to heal. To the surprise of the rest of the team, Raven and BB Jr had adopted each other; whenever Raven was seen floating around the tower the kitten was more often than not either perched on her shoulder or padding around after her.  
What surprised them even more, was how much Beast Boy didn’t like the kitten, seemingly taking offense to it’s very presence. This led to him taking longer and longer training flights from the tower.  
In the meanwhile, Raven meditating while looking out the window, kitten sat on her lap, became a normal sight. What the others didn’t always see, was the green kitten hidden beneath the black one, both teaching the younger one how to be a cat and reclaiming some of his love’s affection.   
Raven was in heaven on those days, two affectionate kittens to play with just made her smile happily, it was a small smile still, but it meant the world to Beast Boy, as the gap that had opened between them slowly began to heal.  
He might not like sharing, but she was worth it to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Beast Boy spend days together, healing wounds after their encounter with Grodd. Raven accidentally discovers it's not only them hiding a relationship...

Chapter 9

Things fell back into the normal routine after the League had left, or so they appeared on the surface. As far as the other Titans were concerned, Raven was meditating in her room as normal and Beast Boy was doing his flights. What they didn’t realise was that the couple had been spending less time together, trying to deal with the new issues that had hit them lately.  
Raven started to look more healthy after a week or so, Cyborg kept making all her favourite foods to help her recover quicker. Beyond the odd time it felt like his skin was itchy, Beast Boy had fully recovered within a couple of days; largely thanks to Raven pouring all her healing magic into him.  
He still hid in her lap when she read, they didn’t avoid each other, but Raven had asked for time to get her mind in order. Specifically Anger, who was still livid about what Grodd had done.  
Since then, they had stuck to their routine, stopped the odd crime as it happened, which had been small scale and without a single villain; all while licking their physical and emotional wounds.

On the ninth day since Raven had woken up, he came across her laid on the roof, staring at the sky in contemplation; BB Jr curled up around her neck. Concerned and knowing it couldn’t have been comfortable, he sat down next to her and just waited in silence.  
“Are we bad people?” he heard her whisper after several minutes, turning to face her in shock and denying it. “I nearly killed him BB, when I saw what he had done to you, I nearly tore him to pieces, lost control in seconds...” He wasn’t quite sure from the angle he was sitting, but he could have sworn she looked ready to cry.  
“But you didn’t” he reassured her, taking her hand in his and squeezing gently. You saved me, again, plus the whole city. You took down a villain who has given the league trouble and you saved me for a second time that day when the beast threatened to break free.” Seeing her uncertainty, he gave her one of his trademark grins. “What do you call a can opener that doesn’t work?”  
“I… what?”  
“A can’t opener!” he declared, proud of himself when her mouth upturned slightly. It also sounded like Happy had fallen off her chair or something, the mental link was a bit fuzzy. “I sold my vacuum the other day, all it was doing was collecting dust!” he rolled into the next one as Raven stared at him in disbelief. “What did the fish say when he swam into a wall? DAM!” he exclaimed, giggling to himself.  
Raven facepalmed, groaning at the terrible jokes, but still smiling softly. “What are you doing?” she asked, her hand still covering her eyes.  
“A bad person wouldn’t have laughed at my amazing jokes” Beast Boy told her with absolute confidence, grinning wider when she removed her hand and looked up at him. Her guard lowered, she blinked when his concern and adoration hit her.  
“You really do think of things in the simplest of terms,” she replied in her monotone voice as she sat up, BB Jr waking up and leaping clear when he sensed her stirring. “But what’s this about the Beast?”  
“Oh, right, you were asleep for that part. Grodd gave me a concoction to form me to grow as big as I did when he was… controlling me. It also let the Beast out as a side effect, without your healing he might well have escaped again. He took one look at you and didn’t want to mess with us!” He finished the last part with another grin, pausing when she grabbed the material of his suit in her hands and rested her forehead against his shoulder.  
“It came back, then ran away from me in fear?” she whispered, too distracted to complain when he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close.  
“No Rae, nothing like that, he ran because he’s always got less power when you’re around. You always make things quieter and more peaceful, as I know I can rely on you if I need to, and you’re the most amazing person I know. You’ve been putting up with this way longer than I have, so if you can do it, then so can I.” The last few words whispered into her hair, as he nuzzled and held her there until her tears had passed and she had regained her composure.   
“You…. daft boy” she whispered, he could feel the smile though, so he didn’t take offense. 

They sat there together, wrapped in the embrace, for a while longer, before Raven remembered the other thing she had wanted to ask before he had mentioned the Beast.   
“Didn’t I destroy that joke book, where are you getting these new ones from?  
“Oh I found them online!” Beast Boy happily pulled out his phone to show her, before he caught the glint in her eye.  
“The internet must be… destroyed” she growled, her soul self gathering around her.  
“Rae, you can’t destroy the whole internet…”  
“Watch me!”  
“But… it has lots of cute cat videos!”  
“...Tell me more”

She was left with his phone, to browse youtube for cat videos, while he went to fetch her some tea and that cushion she had purchased…  
“Oh crap, Starfire!” 

“Coming!” was the reply Raven got when she knocked on her teammates door, though there was an odd squeak too. “Friend Raven, what can I do for you?” she said when she opened the door, looking slightly flustered.  
“I found the cushion again, there is no need for the ‘trip to the mall of shopping’. Enjoy” Raven told her, thrusting the item into Starfire’s arms, who was ecstatic at how comfy it was, promising to try it out as Raven turned to leave. Teleporting back to the roof, Raven did however smirk at the hint of what she had interrupted.  
When Beast Boy returned, he was slightly thrown by how easily she agreed to sit and let him fuss over her, before they settled down to watch the sunset together. He thinks I saved him, but he’s saved me too, she thought to herself, as she rested her head on his shoulder and they enjoyed the peace together.  
Making sure no one was likely to intrude on them, when she finished her tea and put it aside, she climbed onto his lap. Wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his neck and shoulder, when she sensed him wanting to ask, she just told him not to question it and hold her while she was still interested. It felt odd at first to have their roles reversed, but Beast Boy resisted the urge to try scratching her head and just held her, as she settled comfortably against him.

Despite his earlier words, when she woke up that night in her bed, she knew it was more than her own dreams. When he answered his door, he was not entirely awake after her knocking, but trying to hide how badly the nightmare had been. He was still standing at the door in shock, when she had floated past him and curled up in his bed and staring at him until he locked the door and joined her.  
Curled up together for the first time in over two weeks, they fell into a deep and peaceful sleep curled up together, as they kept each other’s nightmares away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the emotions Raven has been picking recently did not do good for her mental state, and she finds herself unable to fight her own. She goes to her lover with a heavy heart, but he's happy to provide~

Chapter 10

Over the next couple of days, Raven noticed a couple of ‘odd’ things around the tower. Firstly was with Robin and Starfire. Recently their fearless leader had been more relaxed and the resident princess had been more bouncy. Well, given what I nearly caught them at, Raven smirked to herself as she floated past them the next morning, her tea following her down the corridor to her room where she settled in for a meditation session.  
She had also noticed Cyborg driving into the city and returning with more of a smile lately. While her empathic abilities confirmed her suspicions, her teammates were not the most subtle of people. Made her wonder how Beast Boy had kept their secret, though that probably had more to do with how much he adored her.  
Also how jealously he regarded his namesake, while they didn’t exactly fight over her, she was amazed no one had spotted his cat antics lately. Too busy with their own thing, she suspected. Just gave her another time in life when teleporting made life easier.   
Feeling all those emotions tumbling around didn’t make life easier, she could put up with it from Beast Boy as it was just for her, but the rest were beginning to get on her nerves. Her itch was growing again, but she didn’t want to lose control again, like last time. Her Emotions were booing her, but as much as last time, and the subsequent teasing, had been enjoyable, she was still new to this whole business of cutting loose.  
Hmm, maybe she had a way to test the waters, if she could get her lover in the right mood.

It has been a weird day for Beast Boy, despite their reconciliation on the roof yesterday, she was still withdrawn and he was getting more worried the longer it went on. He liked this new, more open Raven, even if she was only that way for him. He should really be trying to sleep, it was late, but he didn’t feel tired.  
He sat up in shock as he heard a soft knock at his door, not expecting anyone and doubting he was giving off enough bad emotions to attract the attention of the person he wanted right now.  
When he opened his door and saw her standing there, playing with her cape in her hands and looking nervous, he paused, before asking what brought her here tonight.  
“BB, I need you to make love to me.” He blinked, she had whispered it, looking up at him, her usual mask discarded and a look of vulnerable need in its place. One arm went around her waist, pulling her into a kiss, while his other hand closed and locked the door behind them. Raven’s hand passed over the wall as she entered, casting a spell of silence on the whole room.  
He surprised her, when he broke the kiss, undoing her cloak and folding in on top of his chair. Taking her hand in his, he kissed them gently, before pulling her close again, kissing her lips and slowly undoing the zipper on her suit. He undressed her slowly, her leotard folded up on the cape, her boots next to the chair and eventually her underwear was laid on top of it as well.   
The way he did it drove her wild, almost unwrapping her like a precious gift, his hands gently running over her body as he did. It felt different from their previous time, devotion over desire, her demands being listened to in ways she had not foreseen. She was breathing heavily by now, she could feel him suppressing his desires to satisfy her, see it in his eyes as he worshipped her. Ear in his mouth, one hand one her spine, the other cupping and fondling her breasts, while he moved her backwards to the bed, as she clung on to him the whole time.  
As the back of her legs touched the bed, he broke the kiss, moving down her body to take a nipple in his mouth and gently suck on it, while his hands trailed down her spine, over her firm ass and gently parted her damp opening before sliding inside with a satisfied gasp. She lay back on the bed, his kisses trailing lower, her legs spreading as his fingers went deeper, moaning and gripping his hair as his mouth found her clit. His motions had none of the desperate need of last time, he was gentle and responding to her needs and reactions.  
After her first climax, he paused briefly, but all it took was a breathless “more” and he was straight back to it. Kissing and fingering her, seeking that second time, while also taking the time to work out what she responded to, before sliding his tongue into her hot depths, revelling in the taste, the scent, the very feel of her arousal.  
When she arched her back and gripped his head, signaling her release, he waited for her to release him, before climbing up to lay beside her; being rewarded with a satisfied smile as she regarded him fondly.  
“Did the internet teach you how to do that too?” she asked, while getting a pleased smirk in response.  
“The internet has many uses” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. She could feel his desire, even without his enhanced senses, she knew what he wanted. Deepening the kiss and maneuvering beneath him, she ground against the bulge in his suit as she returned the favour, slowly stripping him while teasing him, smirking as he whimpered with need.  
Taking him in hand and guiding his throbbing member to the entrance of her still damp pussy, whispering the same demand as when he opened the door to her, as he eased into her. Wrapping herself around him and pressing their slick skin together, she moaned as he filled her up, surrounded by his emotional and physical need for her, she whispered encouragement to him as he growled into her neck at finally getting what he desired.   
His love making was firm and gentle, with a touch of burning desire. Pressing against her as much as possible, as he thrust with a steady rhythm, the heat coming off them both felt like it was scorching them both, but they only wanted more. The kind of attention he gave her, even without her empath abilities, was erotic, being treated like the most beautiful goddess, her every command followed, it felt so damn good.   
She felt him growl with satisfaction, as she tightened her hold on him, gasping with release, before she felt him shuddering through his, coming to rest atop her, all tangled up. The longer, more intense sex looked to have taken it out of him.  
“Good boy” she whispered, scratching his head while he made what sounded like a purring noise and holding him close to her, wanting to enjoy the afterglow as much as possible. Despite her demon and his Beast, they were just as capable of love as anyone, Beast Boy just proving it to her, earning an unseen smile while he nuzzled her neck; enjoying being petted even in human form.  
“Hmm, Rae…” she heard him murmur sleepily, nuzzling the hand that was playing with his hair as he kissed her lovingly.  
“Go to sleep BB, I’ll see you in the morning,” she replied, kissing the top of his head as he curled up against her, finding an odd peace laying there and stroking him gently as they dozed off. “Thank you…” was the last thing he heard as sleep claimed him.

When he woke up, he expected her to have either left, or be in the shower, but smiled when he found they had swapped over in the night, with Raven hugged to his side as he laid on his back. Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes again and sighed with happiness, their mixed scent filling his nostrils and her warm body pressing closer to him as she felt him stir.  
“Morning” was her greeting, a soft smile crossing her lips as she looked up at him, before kissing him, grinning as she felt an immediate response to her nakedness. “As you were such a good boy for me last night, let me… take care of that for you” she said in a husky voice, not feeling as confident as she sounded, but wanting to reward him nonetheless.  
She could already feel how he responded to being a ‘good boy’, her hand wrapping around him, holding him as she slowly kissed down his body, keeping their eyes locked until she vanished under the sheets. He was beginning to whimper at her slow, teasing pace, before he felt her kissing his head and sliding her lips around him. She was still learning as she went, picking up on his responses and already improving her technique as her head bobbed up and down.  
For Beast Boy, while it was only the second time he had received oral, the added sight of the sheet rising and falling was somehow more erotic than when he had watched her. He was too distracted to try and delay his release, warning her when he felt it coming. He heard her coughing, but when she sat back and threw the sheets off, she was wiping the traces off her face.  
“That will still take some getting used to,” she said, with a small grimace, not finding it unpleasant, just different. “What, is something wrong?” When she had flung the sheets back, sitting up and not bothering to hide and letting him see it all. The way her hair had bounced, the way the light illuminated her, the curves of her body and the hint of a smile on her lips as he studied her; she was by far the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  
“You’re usually not so… forward…” he managed, still in awe of the goddess in front of him. “This newfound confidence of yours is sexy…”  
“Flattery will get you nowhere” she claimed, even as she looked away, the smile and blush she made a slight attempt to hide showing how much the compliment meant to her; seeing the honesty of his feelings adding weight to it. “I could do with getting my back washed, if you want to get somewhere…” she trailed off, getting up and heading for the shower, Beast Boy joining her shortly after. Once her swaying hips had vanished from sight and he had picked his jaw up again.  
“How does a guy get so lucky” he whispered to himself while getting up.  
The shower was a long, wet and warm makeout session, both of them still satisfied from the night's activities, making it more tender than they might have intended. Getting dressed afterwards, while pretending not to be stealing glances, they shared one last, lingering kiss, before she departed for her room again and he headed to the kitchen for breakfast; grinning despite the smell of bacon he encountered on the way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven finds a new thing to try, much to Beast Boy's surprise. And much to anyone's surprise, when she faces each of them separately in a kind of tournament they put her in.

Chapter 11 

When Raven had made herself presentable, meditated for a little while, then floated down for breakfast, she was surprised to find a cup of her favourite tea waiting for her. It had been tucked behind the kitchen appliances so she would see it, but no one else would spot it and she could practically hear Beast Boy purring as she gave him a mental pat and let him know he was a good boy.   
I might need to make more use of this, she thought, as she collected a plate of waffles from Cyborg and sat down at the table, eyeing what the others were doing, sat round the TV. Robin and Beast Boy were playing a game she didn’t recognise, while Starfire watched from the sofa and Cyborg from the kitchen. It looked to be some sort of fantasy strategy game, though if she was any judge, Robin was wiping the floor with Beast Boy.  
A few minutes later, after she had finished her breakfast, it was clear who the winner was when the green hero stomped off in a sulk and Cyborg took his place. Raven had floated out the room, muttering about meditating, while Beast Boy declared he was going for a flight. When they were close to their rooms, Raven pulled him aside to see how he was doing.  
He told her he just needed to blow off a little steam, being a bit frustrated at Robin running rings around, but happily accepted some more head scratches before she sent him on his way. 

Later on, Robin asked for her help with a new training idea he had. It involved her using her telekinesis to practice moving objects, while her teammates tried to get to her. The first few times, Robin made it to her and tapped her shoulder to signal the end. Starfire did the same, until Raven experimented with controlling roped to wrap the flying hero up. Cyborg tried blasting through, ramming through, or just running, but her increased control meant she could keep up enough of a barrage of objects to keep him away. Same for Robin eventually, when she was able to levitate up to thirty items before she started getting a headache, she was able to keep them all from getting to her. It was three on one though, so she was excused when she had exhausted her energy, leaving her teammates battered but proud of their progress as she floated off to her room.  
Her mind and body ached, collecting BB Jr on her way, she intended to spend the rest of the day meditating to recover. When she found a green crow rapping on her window, which curled up in her lap with the black cat, she smiled to herself, playing with them both before settling into her trance; very much aware of the comforting presences sat with her.  
“We should go on another date” Beast Boy declared when she reemerged. Her eyebrow rose in bemusement while regarding him, who was now in his human form and playing with the kitten.   
“You’re not still competing with the cat, are you?” what almost passed for a smile ghosted across her face, while Beast Boy's jaw dropped and he attempted to come up with an answer. BB Jr nuzzling his face while his brain played catch up was too much, Beast Boy nearly falling off the bed as Raven giggled softly.  
“Finally!” he declared in victory, BB Jr leaping clear as his name sake did go tumbling off the bed this time, missing Raven’s eye roll. “I said I’d get you to laugh one day and today is that day!”  
“If this leaves this room…”  
“No no, don’t worry, this all just for me,” he assured her, a trademark grin on his face despite being laid on the floor in a heap.  
“You are ridiculous” she sighed, levitating him upright, “We had better go and see about dinner, before they start wondering where we are. He exited out the window again, while she floated out her door, cat curled up in her hood. It was nice having him there while I meditated.

Robin sprang a surprise training exercise on them later that evening, meaning that when it came time to sleep, they collapsed into Beast Boy’s bed and just curled up to sleep. While it came quickly, she found herself waking up at 3am, the remains of a nightmare leaving her. Grumbling quietly, she extracted herself from her partner and headed for the kitchen to get some tea.   
While waiting for the kettle to boil, she glanced over at the tv, thinking about that new game they had been playing. Something too complicated for BB, might be something to help wear her brain out for sleep. Heading over with her cup when it had brewed, after some experimentation she was able to get it setup; years of watching the guys play this thing actually coming in handy.  
Going through the tutorial took a little getting used to, she had played from time to time, to show willing, but it was still not something she was much good with. Once she got past that and into the campaign, she had to admit she was impressed. Better the different nations and races, units and magic, there were a lot of ways to play this game. No wonder BB couldn’t get on with it, she sighed to herself, before realising she had spent the better part of three hours playing this game.  
As she headed back for Beast Boy room, curling up in his arms again, she wondered if there were any books based off the game; as she heard that was popular these days.

“Booyah!” Cyborg announced, jumping up in victory, while Beast Boy dropped the controller and slumped off. “Who’s next?”  
Given Raven was the only other person in the room, he looked dejected when he realised, until he heard “I’ll have a go”. He turned his head in shock, to see her place her bookmark, close the book and set it aside, before floating over and levitating the controller into her hands. Beast Boy was stood in the kitchen and looked to be having a stroke, though Cyborg wasn’t looking much better. Setting up a new two player game, she settled down onto the sofa and looked at her opponent in expectation.  
She had played the game the last few nights to deal with her insomnia, not that the others knew that, so hid her smile when Cyborg got over his shock and gave her some pointers before playing.  
When they got going, he was distracted making sure she knew what she was doing, so quickly found himself playing catch up. When she had found teleportation magic, she had been over the moon, quickly finding all sorts of uses for it. Her weaker early game units would appear from seemingly nowhere, either engaging in hit and run attacks, or sacrificing themselves to slow her opponent down. Before long, he had teleporting magic units joining in, breaking up his units of heavy infantry and outmaneuvering him at every turn.  
If he had been playing properly, he might well have still given her a close game, but underestimating her cost him dearly. Beast Boy was hanging over the back of the sofa, watching in complete disbelief. She hadn’t bothered with infantry, using mounted units to pin Cyborg’s mobs in place while her magic units hammered them, his brute force being taken apart by precision.   
A few minutes later she gave a satisfied smirk, setting the controller down and floating off to make a cup of tea, leaving the other two sat there looking like they had seen a ghost.

She was left in peace for the rest of the day, based off what she could sense, Cyborg and Beast Boy had spent the afternoon trying to prove she was an alternate dimension version. Robin had no idea why there was a bunch of whiteboards set up in the garage, but was glad they looked to be doing something mentally stimulating for once. Starfire actually came and asked her if anything had happened, as they were acting unusual and having been doing training with Robin, she was most confused at their actions.  
When Robin found out what had freaked his teammates out so much, he had to confirm it for himself, which lead to Raven getting the second knock on her door in as many hours. When she confirmed the guys story, Robin declared the only way to restore balance (to Cyborg and Beast Boy at least), was for him to challenge Raven. She shrugged and accepted, once he had explained about the freak out downstairs the others were having at least.  
Dramatic music was playing when they walked into the common room, the others having really gotten into this unexpected showdown. Cyborg was firmly on team Robin, While Beast Boy was team Raven. Starfire was torn between who to support, her secret lover or her best friend, so in the end cheered for the team. BB Jr was confused about what was going on and elected for sitting on the lap of his namesake.  
She gave it her best, but in the end it was stacking less than a weeks worth of experience against years. He had grown up playing things like this, combined with his tactical insight, he had her pinned down and beaten quicker than it had taken her to beat Cyborg. Afterwards the team congratulated her, as Cyborg didn’t last as long against Robin on strategy games, and Robin had been impressed by how quickly she had picked the system up.  
She retreated to her room, embarrassed at all the attention, though Beast Boy came knocking later on, checking she was alright and if she wanted company. After a brief moment of hesitation, she opened the door with her powers, sitting cross legged on her bed meditating as he wandered in with BB Jr and sat with his back against the bed.   
“So when did you decide to give video games a go? Aren’t you worried about rotting your brain?” She opened her eyes to glare at him, pausing when she saw him. His face was upturned to look at her, a smaller, more affectionate smile than his usual grin, she could feel he was more intrigued than anything.  
“Well I haven’t been sleeping well lately and I thought I should try something you like…” Raven trailed off when she received a glowing smile from the green hero.  
“You tried it for me? That’s sweet Rae!”  
“Well, erm, I suppose I did…” Raven had hidden her head under the hood, waiting for the usual teasing that followed moments like this. When she felt his weight on the bed, she wasn’t sure what he was doing, until he pulled her hood far enough back to kiss her forehead. He always finds new ways to surprise me, she thought to herself, looking up at him.  
“I was been serious Rae, I know how you like to keep to your comfort zone to avoid outbursts, so trying something new for me means a lot” taking her hand and rubbing it gently with a thumb, he smiled as she blushed, looking away, but gripping his hand back. “Still getting used to the emotional part huh?”  
“Yes, though, I think I’m getting better.”  
“I’d say so! You might have taken to the physical parts easily enough, but you’ve yet to throw me out a window or explode anything, except my poor book…”  
“....the book is fine, I just faked the destruction and hid it, I couldn’t bare to actually damage one…”  
“Rae! When did you get so sneaky!”  
“I blame Robin.”  
“...Yeah I can see where you got it from now…”  
“BB, can you stay a little while? After having to deal with people so directly, today, I could use the company…” Raven was hesitant to admit it at first, thinking it was one thing, but saying it aloud that she needed him was a whole new step. He sat down beside her, one arm around her shoulder and nuzzling their heads together gently.  
“I can stay for a bit, but I made a bet with Cyborg about watching this new horror film he found…” murmuring softly, taking her hand in his again. “But I have to make sure my special lady is taken care of first.”  
“Thank you…” it was another one that was so soft anyone else might have missed it, but he treasured them, suspecting she did it on purpose for his ears only.

When it came time for him to depart, she grabbed the front of his costume as he turned from the goodbye hug and kiss, pulling him back for one last loving moment before letting him go. Once he was gone and her door secured again, she went to retrieve her book and have a quiet evening. She didn’t mind horror films so much these days, being more open to admitting she was scared when they did bother her, but from past experience Cyborg would have found the goriest film he could and it just didn’t appeal.  
A couple of hours later, she felt a disturbance on the other side of her door. Knowing what it was likely to be, floating over and opening the door, she regarded a scared Beast Boy, who had been working up the courage to knock, when the door opened for him and left him nearly knocking on Raven’s head.  
“Come in BB” gesturing for him to enter, before he even had time to ask, “I don’t mind you staying the night, just remember, it’s my sanctuary, treat it with respect.”  
“Thanks Rae, just not sure I could sleep tonight on my own…” he scratched the back of his head nervously, following her in and locking the door behind them. He didn’t need to say the rest, getting a kiss on the cheek as she could sense what he wanted. Curling up together on her bed, she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as it slowed down, while he relaxed and then fell asleep, holding her hand as he did. Smiling in contentment, she followed suit shortly after.

It was 5am when she awoke, she had gone to sleep earlier than normal to comfort Beast Boy, holding him when he stirred in his sleep, easing the nightmare he was having and soothing his worry. It was nice having someone they could go to when struggling, she knew he would be there in a heartbeat if needed.  
Sitting up and looking down at him with affection, she had to concede that maybe her Emotions had a point about them balancing each other out.   
Well he won’t be awake for hours yet, I might just go and get a couple more rounds in before he does...

Having finished all the single player content and finding them rather tame, Raven decided to start hitting the harder difficulty. While her mobile tactics had worked before, the AI seemed to be adapting more to counter her, producing the units to stop her forces and making her be more flexible with her approach.   
Having just finished the level, she sat back with a sigh that was part frustration, part victorious, when she noticed a green mass in the corner of her eye and jumped up in shock; barely grabbing the control before it hit the ground.  
“Morning Rae” he grinned at her, jumping over the sofa and landing next to her.  
“How long were you there?” she growled, hand on her chest while she fought to get her pulse under control.  
“About when you started the map, didn’t feel right sleeping in your bed without you, so thought I’d follow you down, but you were so engrossed in the game I didn’t want to interrupt.”  
“What do you mean didn’t feel right?”  
“Well it’s your sanctuary Rae, I don’t want to do anything to mess it up!” She couldn’t think of a comeback to that one, she had requested he respects her room and he had done just that. It was his first night there so it made sense, he was less comfortable in her room than she was in his, having spent more time than she would have thought possible sleeping in his bed rather than hers. “Besides, I want to get some tips on this thing, got to beat Cyborg somehow and now I have a sexy coach to help me do so!” he added, grabbing a controller and looking at her, hoping she would say yes.  
“Oh fine, but not because of your compliments” she pretended to grumble, loading up a two on two game for them to play. With a few pointers, she did enjoy playing with him in the end. He was happy to follow her suggestions and they worked well together, maybe she should look into more of these games, he was willing to try new things for her, why shouldn’t she do the same.

What neither of them noticed, was Cyborg sneaking out with a plate of waffles, smirking as they argued about what map to play next. Little sis sure has mellowed out lately.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their date's going really well, at least until the communicators go off. Raven deals with the emergency all by herself, mad and in need, before she orders her lover to deal with that

Chapter 12

Saturday rolled around quicker than expected, giving the Titans the excuse to scatter and enjoy the weekend. Raven though, only had one mission on her mind.  
“Hey BB, are there books based off that game we have been playing?” she asked him as they landed in the city, holorings in place.  
“Yeah, there’s like, maybe a dozen?” he paused to think, “my comic book shop has most of them in, we can have a look there before lunch if you…”  
“Let’s go” Raven had grabbed his arm mid sentence and marched off down the street.  
“It’s the other way Rae.”

When they eventually made it to the shop, Beast Boy was greeted by the member of staff at the counter, it seemed he was in often enough that they knew his disguise at a glance. When he pointed her straight to the display with the book series she desired, she was gone in a blink, looking over them with wide eyed fascination. They had all but the most recent, Beast Boy speaking to the owner and getting them to order it in, as Raven purchased the eleven they had in stock and her companion picked up his comic order, while blushing over the teasing he was getting about actually having a girlfriend to bring it; both heroes blushing at been referred to as a couple.  
“I’m not going to see you for a while with all that,” he joked as they left, getting an eye roll in response. When they were out of sight, Raven teleported their purchases home and headed for the cafe they had gone to for their first date, to grab a bite to eat.  
Beast Boy had been trying to convince her to try some of the vegan options, which she had eventually agreed to, having liked the look of some of the offerings at this cafe. She eventually settled on tofu and beetroot salad, after some poking from Beast Boy. He ended up choosing to try the same thing, wanting to branch out as well from his usual burgers and hot dogs, though she couldn’t help teasing him about how long he took to choose.  
She had to admit, it was better than she was expecting, though given it was more complex than Beast Boy usually cooked, that might be part of why she was reluctant to try it. Even as the vegan, it looked like he had taken an interest in expanding his eating habits as well.  
When they left hand in hand, he then proposed they go for a flight, once their food had settled, so they found a bench to sit down on in the meanwhile. Resting her head on his shoulder, while he put his arm around hers, she relaxed and just watched the world go past with him, enjoying the comfort of his presence. It was a pleasant day and she would have happily spent a few hours sat there with him. It was nice to just do simple things that couples did, but it was his presence relaxing her that did the most to her.  
When they felt ready, they ducked into an alleyway, removed their disguises and took off into the sky. While Raven levitated herself to get around, unlike Beast Boy giving into his animal instincts, she had never flown up higher than needed to for any of their missions. It made her smile, watching him fly to and from in front of her, having the time of his life as a falcon as he soared on the breeze while waiting for her to ascend to catch up.  
It was beautiful up here, not quite in the clouds, but high enough to see the city and the surrounding area laid out before them. Though it was cold, Beast Boy doing laps around her, before perching on her shoulder, having taken her cross legged position to admire the view.  
“Alright alright, it’s a nice view” she grinned, scratching the back of his head as he made a triumphant bird noise. Or at least, that’s what she thought it was. They stayed there for a little while, before Raven got too cold to stand it any longer, and they headed down for a wooded hill overlooking town.  
She curled up in his lap, her cape wrapped around them both while they warmed up, not complaining once about being cuddled, or even nuzzled. Resting there, taking in his warmth and positive emotions, she dozed a little until she could stop shivering.  
“Sorry, should have made you come down sooner” she heard a whisper in her ear, smiling to herself and pressing closer to him instead of answering. The silences between them now seemed more comfortable, both just happy resting there together.  
He murmured softly when she eventually stirred, straddling his lap, then removing their rings as he watched. Her growing confidence was sexy, thought Beast Boy, as she leaned in and kissed him, his arms going under her cape and around her back, hers around his neck and chest.   
They lost track of time, pressing against each other, only stopping for air as desire filled their eyes. She sat just right to grind against him, pushing his hands down to squeeze her ass as she rubbed against his growing arousal. His head was back, eyes closed and panting, her lips finding the weak spot on his jaw as their makeout sessions devolved into full on lapdance. She was being more accepting of her emotions and desires and right now she wanted him, the one person that was able to make her feel safe, calm, and above all, human.  
It was right when she brought him close to losing it, either cumming in his clothes, or taking her right then and there, that they both felt the communicators go off. Animals in the nearby area scattered as a frustrated Raven screamed and broke a tree.

Beast Boy was in no condition to fight, she wasn’t much better, but had much better control, seeing who the alert was for, she let the other Titans know she could handle this alone. Kissing her dazed lover, telling him she would see him back at the tower, before pushing him into a portal to his room.  
There would be hell to pay for this.

“Yes, run from the genius of Doctor Light!” the villain shouted, blasting a car as he exited the technology store he had just robbed, carrying a sack containing his latest shopping list. I’m back and now I will…” He paused and turned, having felt a tap on his shoulder. Facing him, was a very pissed off looking Raven, four red eyes on display, tendrils of darkness thrashing from the growing portal that was her cape.  
“I will sit here quietly and wait to go back to prison…” he finished, carefully setting his loot down, before laying face down on the ground and praying he was spared. Raven returned to her normal form, keeping an eye on the trembling villain until he was taken away.  
Of course that joke just had to show up at the wrong time.

Beast Boy sat in the common room, having changed into his hero costume after a quick cold shower to calm down, awaiting word from Raven. He leapt to his feet when a familiar portal opened in front of him and Raven stepped out with her hood lowered. Before he could get a word out, she had grabbed the front of his suit and pulled him close.  
“Your goddess is going to your room, she will bend over your desk and you will fuck her until Anger screams, got it?” she growled, frustrated desire thick in her voice, before she marched off down the corridor. After recovering from his shock, he raced off after her.  
She had already thrown her cloak over his chair when he caught up, kicking the chair to one side as she started tugging her leotard off. Beast Boy was quick to join in, her bra tossed aside, the rest of their clothing just pushed around their ankles as he gripped her hips and rubbed his cock against her hot core, causing her to growl; which changed midway to a moan as he thrust into her. Hands on her hips and ass, he did as instructed, setting a hard, fast pace as he mounted her from behind over the desk. The look she gave him over her shoulder, the way she bit her lip, he stopped holding back and began taking the afternoon’s frustrations out on her, riding her hard.  
She had taken charge when returning to the tower, but was now more than happy to let Beast Boy lead, making a note to repeat this as she came, her arching back leaving her sensitive nipples exposed long enough for both of his hands to grab them. She rode out her second climax moaning meaningless words loudly as he pinched them hard and began losing control and fucking her wildly, seeking his own release which hit shortly after; leaving them both laid on the desk desperately trying to get their breath back.  
Pushing him off her, kicking her tangled costume off her legs, turning to sit on the desk and pulling him back into a kiss, resting against him and humming to herself.  
“Good boy, you did just what I asked,” she whispered, scratching his head. She could almost see his tail wagging as he perked up, kissing her with pride as she wrapped her legs around him so he could carry her to the bed.  
“Does this mean things are going well for us?” he asked, laying her on the bed and spooning with her while she dozed contentedly.   
“Shush, sleepy cuddle time,” was her response, before she rolled over to face him after a few minutes. “BB, you’ve been more patient with me than was fair to ask, I still don’t know what I’m doing, but doing it with you, it’s what I want to keep doing. You make me feel normal, beautiful and forget what I am for a little while. Things I never thought I’d feel.” He couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t ruin things, so just kissed her as lovingly as he could, her mind and body responding to the physical and mental affection; while he responded to her body’s renewed desires.   
She moaned as his fingers slipped inside her, palm rubbing her clit while he fingered her, before she pulled him out and pinned him down to the bed.  
“It’s your goddess’ turn, my pet” she grinned, straddling him and slowly burying him between her legs. “The others will be back soon, so we best make this quick…”

The next day, waking up before Beast Boy who despite having the evening to recover, she looked to have worn out yesterday. Not that it mattered, she had things to do as part of her new goal to be more open with her emotions and hopefully safer around people.  
After breakfast, she spent the morning helping Cyborg upgrade his car again, remembering what she told him when it had first been revealed to the team. The more time he spent on it, the more it felt like a part of him and as her sudo big brother, it was comforting. Cyborg was initially surprised as it had been a while, but they had a good time, catching up on all the upgrades and he didn’t even comment about Raven referring to the car like she did to him. He got it, he had helped her see that.  
After lunch, she pinned down Robin for a chat. They had been hiding things from each other, despite the mental link, while she had an idea what it was, it wasn’t confirmed until she spoke to him. He was the only person that took effort to read, but when she innocently asked how Starfire was doing, the spike in both heart and emotional beats gave him away. He was relieved when all he got was congratulations and told that if he broke Raven’s best friend's heart, she would throw him off the roof. He also needed a reminder that hiding something emotional from an empath was pointless.  
She eventually forced herself to see Starfire, stepping inside the princess’s room and holding her arms open for a hug. Her ribs were still intact after Starfire recovered and swept her friend up in a hug, almost crying with joy when Raven returned the hug. Unlike Robin, she had no subtlety and flailed around when Raven asked about their relationship, calming her down by assuring her it was just ‘the girl talk’.  
She got a lot more details than she expected, Starfire was happy to have someone to gush to, but it did give her some ideas to try with Beast Boy sometime.

“Wait, they’re doing what like rabbits?” Beast Boy asked in shock, while cuddling on her bed later.   
“Starfire latched onto that phrase, they seem happy enough, so good for them.”  
“So why don’t we let the others know about us?  
“I… like having you to myself, it’s nice, if selfish,” she admitted, burying her face in his neck. “But things have been feeling better, I’ve been feeling better, and I would like to keep this.”  
“Whatever you want, my goddess.” he said, planting a kiss on her head while pulling her closer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be going great, until the team gets a new alert and has Raven suffering greatly a few minutes into the fight. Beast Boy manages to get her out, and then visits the remains of shattered Nevermore, afraid of what could happen if she stayed there longer.

Chapter 13

A couple of mornings later, the Incident happened, when Raven fell to the dark side. Or at least that’s what Cyborg called it.  
It had started out as a normal day, Cyborg had made Raven her usual plate of waffles, but then it happened. She also had some of Beast Boy’s tofu!  
“Erm, Raven?” he asked, agog at what he was seeing.  
“Nothing wrong with trying something new. But I’m not going vegan,” that last part was directed at the green hero, who had stuck his tongue out at Cyborg. “I swear you two are children sometimes,” was her parting shot as she left for her room again.

“Ok BB, the look on his face was pretty good.” They had met up later on the roof, Beast Boy Barely able to keep it together after snapping a picture of Cyborgs jaw on the floor. All according to his plan. Standing in a shadowy corner, they were keeping each other warm, as Raven put it. Or cuddling, as Beast Boy put it.  
“See, I told you pranks could be fun!”  
“Didn’t Starfire nearly punch you through the wall for the second time with the motor oil?”  
“...I stand by can be!”  
“Right. Though I won’t be eating it as often as you, you might want to stock up on the tofu stuff, it’s not bad.”  
“A convert, one day Rae, you will see the light!”  
“Not while bacon exists”  
“Curses, foiled again by the villain bacon!”  
“If I can’t destroy the internet, you can’t destroy bacon!”  
“Yes ma’am…”  
The conversation had given her an idea though. Between BB and Starfire’s references to things they had found online, maybe it was time Raven braved this strange new world as well. Which is how she came to be sat cross legged in mid air next to Cyborg, while he worked on his car and helped her work out what sort of device to get.  
After her helpful description of why she wanted to, to ‘look up cat video’, Cyborg came to the conclusion that getting a tablet might be the best way to go. They also ignored the betrayed meowing of BB Jr from under the car. When Cyborg asked for the location where she got the comfy cushions from, Raven just handed over the shop’s business card and rapidly left.

Things had been quiet for a while now, with her tablet ordered and Robin having kidnapped Beast Boy to test his training, Raven settled down to read. This lasted until late afternoon, when the alert went out and the team scrambled into action.  
Sending Starfire and Raven ahead, as the report was a little unclear what exactly was happening, the guys followed close behind in the car. The main bank in the city had been broken into, but the attackers weren’t actually stealing anything, just hanging around and keeping the police at bay. From what they had been told, there were two or three villains and a bunch of goons, but no clue as to what their goal was.  
When they arrived, they leapt into action, charging through the front door to confront the robbers. One of them raised a grenade launcher, aiming straight at Robin, who was pushed aside by Starfire, taking the hit for him. To the Titans surprise, instead of exploding, which she would have survived, it burst into some form of glue that expanded around her, sticking her to the wall and out of the fight.  
The one with the grenade launcher tossed it aside and stepped up to engage Robin in hand to hand. Dressed in a black suit with red trimmings and advanced looking goggles, he was grinning as he gained the upper hand easily; laughing as Robin growled in frustration.  
“What do you want this time Zeiss?” he shouted, between blocking blows so fast only his training kept him from being hurt badly.  
“To prove I’m better than you, than the bat, than all of Gotham!” He yelled back, catching Robin off guard and botting him backwards.  
While they were fighting, a large robot that towered over Cyborg had engaged him, while an acrobatic figure was keeping Beast Boy confused. Raven had been trying to free Starfire, but when the goons moved forwards, she was forced to engage them, scattering them with her power, though it didn’t seem to be having as much effect as normal.  
She didn’t have time to ponder this, flinging debris at their opponents to try and give her teammates breathing room. They were gaining the upper hand slowly, Starfire was still stuck, Robin was struggling with this Zeiss guy, but the other three were keeping the remaining opponents under control.  
Then one of the goons held up what looked like a smoke bomb, smashing it onto the ground and Raven dropped from the sky screaming and clutching her head.  
Shattered remains of warded glass spread across the ground, a dark, stained bone of some sort clattered to the ground from its broken container. Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped in confusion, looking back at Raven as she writhed on the ground. Her powers were going haywire, claws and tendrils of her Soul Self bursting out of her body, clawing at the ground around her; the screaming not stopping for a single second.  
“Get her out of here!” Cyborg shouted to Beast Boy, their opponents pausing in surprise long enough for him to use his weapon systems to drive them back. Beast Boy didn’t need to be told twice, racing over to Raven, but under how to get to her through her thrashing soul.  
“What did you do?” Robin growled, blocking another punch, his own deflected, and finding himself being flipped through the air, broke free and jumped back, giving himself distance from his foe.  
“I had to find ways to counter your team, it just wouldn’t be a fair fight otherwise,” the arrogant smirk on his face was beginning to get to Robin, screams of torment he had only heard in nightmares was putting him close to the edge, but he couldn’t turn his back on Zeiss. With his physical enhancements, he could be a problem for Batman himself, Robin was barely keeping up and suspected he was being toyed with. Sorry guys, but you need to look after Raven for me, he thought, pulling out his staff and leaping towards the villain again.

“Rae, what is it, what’s wrong?” Beast Boy whispered, trying to get close but not able to risk it.  
“The cursed bone, I can feel everything they did to him, kept him alive for weeks to try and summon a creature into this world, breaking his sanity with their torture. When that failed, they didn’t let him die even when they tore it from his flesh…” she growled and shrieked, multiple voices echoing at once, her mind completely overwhelmed; head still in her hands as if trying to block out a loud noise.  
“Cursed bone, wait…” he turned, looking for it, seeing one of the goons scoop it up and begin moving towards them. “Oh no you don’t…” The goon didn’t make it another step, before a green ram the size of a car slammed into him, sending both him and the bone flying deeper into the bank.   
Turning to look back, Raven was still thrashing around, but it was noticeably more subdued, no longer clawing at the ground. She was still struggling to stop it exploding again, but it was progress.   
Turning into a wolf, still much larger than normal, he picked her up in his jaws and leapt outside, trying to put as much distance as possible between them and that damned bone. She felt feverish to the touch, both trying not to hurt each other, until she went limp.  
Pulling to a halt and quickly but gently dropping her to the ground, he changed into his normal form and checked her over in a panic. He sighed with relief when he found she had just passed out, Holding her close until he had calmed down enough to come up with the next step. Changing back into the wolf, he headed for the tower, to get her somewhere safe.

Back at the bank, things were going badly for the team. Their two big hitters were down, Cyborg was barely able to keep up with the robot, the other villain and the goons had vanished. Robin was losing, unable to land a blow, each attempt met with a mocking counter, forcing him back.  
It looked hopeless, until Robin’s plan kicked in. Surprising Zeiss with a grapple seemingly at random, when his shout to ‘target the goggles’ was met with a green burst that cut between the two, leaving the villain staggering back and Robin pushing his advantage.  
While trapped, Starfire’s head was still free, he had just needed to lure Zeiss into her field of vision so her eye blasts could be brought to bare. Without his goggles to filter the stimuli, the villain was clutching his head, until Robin laid him out with one punch. Hoping Cyborg could last long enough, he ran to free their princess, using his cutting tools to cut the glue away, smiling as she burst out of her cocoon and into the air. The three of them made short work of the robot, leaving the police to deal with the two at the bank, the team hopped in the car and took off after Beast Boy and Ravens communicator signal.  
The goons had gone straight for Raven and vanished when she was pulled, they needed to make sure she was alright.

When they came within sight of their missing teammates, Starfire growled in an uncharacteristic show of anger and rocketed straight towards them.   
Beast Boy had taken the form of a massive bear, crouched over Raven, who was curled up and unmoving, swiping his paws at anything that came close. He was covered in burns and cuts, the majority of the goons down, but the leader was still standing and the hero was wearing himself out trying to pin him down.  
A green and purple blur hit the villain in the side, as Starfire tackled him at high speed through a tree, the remaining goons taking one look at the team assembling and turned to flee; but too late to make good on it as Cyborg and Robin took them down with their ranged weapons.  
Beast Boy slumped, completely exhausted, but needing to get Raven somewhere safe, he tried picking her up in human form, only stopping when Starfire took his place and Cyborg picked the shapeshifter up; as he passed out in his metal friends arms.

“You know, I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to being here,” Beast Boy commented as he looked around Nevermore. Or the shattered remains of it, whatever that bone was, it had done a number on the place. He was sat with Happy, not sure how exactly, but suspecting it was Raven’s doing.  
“She needs the positivity you produce to heal, there was a lot of really fucked up stuff laid on that bone,” Rude chimed in, “if you hadn’t got us away, she might have gone full demon again.”  
“Ok, but why is Anger refusing to look at me?”  
“Well, remember the last time you two…”  
“Oh. OH!”  
“Yeah, she’s been a bit more mellow since getting in on the action.  
“So you guys will be alright?”  
“Just stay nearby, she needs you more than she will admit, if not for all the positive emotions she gets from you, she wouldn’t have made it this far.” That was Knowledge wandering through the conversation, passing through as she went to fix other damaged parts of Nevermore.  
“I’m not going anywhere, Raven means too much to me, I almost lost her again…”  
“But you defended us, which by the way, was pretty damn hot!” Passion grinned, making eyes at Beast Boy who coughed in embarrassment.  
“Something to dwell on another time, we have mental defences to repair and I find most of you slacking off.” Raven herself appeared, glaring at the four Emotions sat around the table with Beast Boy, who all promptly shot up and vanished. She looked tired and worn out, the bags under even her mental version showing. “I appreciate you being here BB, I would have let you sleep in peace otherwise, but please don’t encourage them,” she sighed, hand on her face with fatigue.   
“Sorry goddess, I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” he smiled, stepping close, containing a laugh when she looked away with a blush. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he turned her face back and gently kissed her. “I love you Rae, I just want to help you get better.”  
Raven’s brain stopped. She stared at him in shock, Happy sounded like she had fallen off something, Passion was screaming in joy and he was just standing there, looking around in confusion as Nevermore began repairing itself at a much quicker rate.  
“You, you daft…” she started, unable to finish and resting her forehead on his chest.  
“I know Rae,” he chuckled, planting a kiss on her head. “When you’re healed up, there’s something we need to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Zeiss is a real villain. I spend too much time reading comics...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days go slow, with Raven mostly healing up, convincing everyone she's fine and doing better and making up in cuddling to her lover.

Chapter 14

“How bad is it Cy? Raven asked, sat on the edge of the medical bay bed after the latest round of tests after their battle with Zeiss. She had been in a healing coma for the first couple, but was already feeling cooped up after a day awake in bed.  
“Well little sis, your powers are weird as hell and I have no idea exactly what happened. As best I can tell, the mental backlash from that cursed bone thing affected you physically when it stripped your mental defences and you’re still recovering from that.” Cyborg was the closest the team had to a doctor, but this was beyond him. Even having lived with Raven for as long as he had, some of the things she was capable of he couldn’t hope to understand.  
“I don’t have time for this, we need to be ready if those guys come back…” she tried to stand, staggering and collapsing in Cyborgs arms panting, he had moved to catch her when he saw her legs wobbling.  
“You’re physically and mentally not ready to fight your cat,” he grinned, ignoring her scowl. You need to rest up, even Beast Boy is actually sticking to doctors orders and resting. Even after I stopped the tranquilisers.” She halted the first response that came to mind, her expression softening and concern showing on her face.  
“How… how is he?” she asked nervously. He had been absent the time she had been awake and all she could remember and had been told was that he has suffered a number of injuries defending her from attack while she was fighting off the curse’s power. While he had seemed fine when he wandered into Nevermore before, she was worried about what exactly he was wanting to talk to her about.  
“He’s healing, but in good spirits.” Cyborg assured her, the look he gave her softening when he saw how uncertain and worried she looked. “I can get him to come visit if you like?”  
“If I promise to rest in the bed in my room, will you let me go back to my room and I will see him there?” She sighed in defeat, going for a compromise instead.  
“Hmm, alright, but if I catch you up and about, you’re straight back here.” he agreed, scooping her up and carrying her towards her quarters, ignoring the grumbling from his passenger. Depositing Raven in her doorway, then helping her to get onto her bed, before beating a hasty retreat, he went to find his green coloured teammate in the hope it would help placaite an obviously irritated empath. He did wait long enough to hold the door for BB Jr, who went straight to the bed and curled up on Raven’s lap. He hid a smile at the cute scene as he watched his teammate pampering the kitten, before shutting the door behind him.  
“Knock knock!” came a familiar voice some time later. That it was accompanied by an actual knock gave away who her latest visitor was, even if she hadn’t recognised who was talking.  
“Come in, doors unlocked for a change…” she said, tickling BBJr’s belly as the door opened to reveal the resident shapeshifter in his casual clothes.  
“Gasp, you’ve replaced me already!” he declared dramatically when he saw them, earning an eye roll from Raven, before he shut the door behind him and grinned at her. Looking at him properly, her heart sank when she saw the numerous plasters and bandages on his arms and head. Grabbing his hand when he came in range and pulling him close, gently running her hands over his injuries, instinctively speeding up the healing process until she felt light headed again.  
“You shouldn’t have let yourself get hurt so much on my account…” she whispered, tears slowly running down her cheeks.  
“I couldn’t let them get you, you’re too precious to me for that Rae,” he whispered, stroking her cheek and wiping away the tears. “Time after time you’ve saved us all, if I can’t step up and save you in your time of need, what kind of friend, hero or boyfriend would I be? I didn’t know if they wanted to kidnap you, or just kill you, but I wasn’t about to let that happen. You mean too much to me.” She chuckled slightly at this, the big grin on his face too enthusiastic to avoid getting drawn into. That and all the positive emotions flooding out of him, healing her wounds in ways he could never know and strengthening her depleted reserves once more.  
“You… fool.” She sighed, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close, resting her head against his chest as she knelt on the edge of the bed, holding him close and he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. She was getting his shirt wet with tears, but he didn’t mind, letting her get it all out of her system. When she sat back sometime later, she looked more her normal self, if a little worn than usual.  
“Cy was gonna cook up some waffles for a late breakfast, want me to grab you some?” He asked, while she wiped away the last of her tears.  
“Please, then, can you just, stay with me awhile afterwards?” She looked embarrassed to ask, but he didn’t bat an eyelid when he agreed straight away, quickly returning with the food and sitting down with her to eat. Sitting with their backs against her bed, they made short work of their meals. Raven sighed with content as Beast Boy cleaned up and left the dished on a tray by the door.  
He then pulled her up onto the bed, curled up together and with his arms wrapped around her, they just lay there, enjoying the closeness. The tightness that had gripped Raven’s heart since she woke up was easing, but the absence of two of her friends and even Beast Boy’s brief disappearance had left her with worries.  
“You guys don’t hate me, do you?” she asked, head buried in his shoulder so he only just heard her. “When I lost control at the bank, I know I did some damage, like my old demon ways and it feels like you guys have been avoiding me since. It seems to be close to the surface lately and…” She trailed off, her lover’s arms gripping her tightly as he whispered to her.  
“No Rae, we have been out looking for whoever it was who did this to you, to us. Those goons took off and we haven’t been able to find a track of where they’re hiding or what they’re planning. Robin’s been pushing himself to find out, Starfire’s keeping an eye on him and I’ve been helping to try and stop it happening again. We destroyed that cursed bone, but if they have more…”  
She felt dampness on her hair, looking up she was shocked to see him silently crying. His emotions were too much, all that love, affection, pain, desire, anger and fear, she drank it all in. It was because of how he felt for her, there were negative emotions mixed in, but their source was from a wonderful place. It was like water to someone dying of thirst and she soaked it all up. His presence did more to help her healing that Cyborg had, though she did have to put up with her Emotions cheering in the background.  
There were worse things to be stuck with on bedrest.

The other three had to head out to deal with a robbery after lunch, so Beast Boy just spent the time with Raven. He pulled up his favourite nature documentaries on his tablet and they spent the afternoon curled up together watching them. She dozed off for short periods, murmuring in her sleep and nuzzling against him. Even if she didn’t need to rest and heal, he wouldn’t have had the heart to wake her as he just found a sleepy affectionate Raven to be the cutest. Thanks to his powers, he was a relatively quick healer, the empath was as well thanks to her abilities, but right now she was exhausted and just needed more rest.   
If he hadn’t been around to keep an eye on her, she would have probably become bored within a day or two and pushed herself too far. From his conversations with her Emotions, it seemed positive emotions, now she was more open to them, also helped the process. If doting on her for a few days helped her get better faster, then it was worth it.

A late pasta lunch and sandwich dinner passed with Beast Boy cooking for her again, her main complaint now being comfortable and grumbling when he had to get up. That lasted until she got her food and cuddles again, using BB Jr as a distraction also helped.   
He made a comment about using the cushion to help her relax, running out the door cackling while dodging what she threw it at him. Bribing her with a steady supply of her tea helped calm her down after that particular incident.   
It eventually got around to evening time, the others heading for bed after checking in on her. She was still a little nervous, but the promise to have a chat with her tomorrow soothed any worries, along with a hug she reluctantly accepted from Starfire. Reassuring Beast Boy she would be fine for the night, some time alone with her books would help, she bid them all goodnight.

At her request, she was left in peace until the afternoon, bar a delivery of tea and waffles. Getting a quick shower with some help staying upright from her green lover, she was feeling ready to face that talk with Robin. She was touched how caring Beast Boy had been the last couple of days, even with the shower he didn’t try anything despite having to help her disrobe and clean up, just made sure she was alright. Another couple of days and her body would probably be back to normal, but Cy had put her on bed rest for another five; which might just drive her insane.   
Robin came alone, asking permission to enter before taking a seat at her desk. She was sitting on her bed, propped up on cushions and cradling BB Jr in her lap, Cyborg having been pleased with her progress and that she was keeping out of trouble.  
He smiled reassuringly, noting she was slightly curled in on herself and holding the kitten close, asking how she was feeling and if there was anything they could do to help.  
“Are, are you not worried about what happened at the bank?” She asked with trepidation, hiding behind her affectionate ball of fur.  
“Of course not Raven, we’ve been worried about you! Not seen you react like that before to anything since, well, your father. Is everything ok with you?” Robin moved to sit on the edge of the bed, gently getting her to lower the kitten again, scratching the back of it’s head while it meowed happily.  
“It…. overwhelmed me, but I will be fine given time to rebuild my mental defences.” She sighed, looking tired for a moment as Robin gently rubbed her shoulder. Even before facing Trigon, they had been close, so she allowed the contact; Robin and BB were the only ones she didn’t mind it from. She didn’t object to physical contact from Starfire, it was just physically and emotionally over stimulating as the alien princess still wasn’t very good at controlling herself.  
“Hug?” he asked, smiling softly.  
“Sure,” she hesitated for a moment, before accepting, giving it a few seconds before pulling back, feeling better for it.  
“Starfire wanted to have a word too, if you’re up for it?” He was grinning at that, knowing what the empath was thinking.  
“Haven’t you found a way to wear her out yet?” Raven deadpanned, Robin falling off the bed in shock at her making what might pass for a sex joke; in bad lighting at least.  
“I, well, erm, I’ll go and get her!” He rushed out of the room, not catching her hidden smile. When Starfire flew through the door, she had evidently heard about the hug, swooping in and protesting when a telekinetically powered cushion hit her in the face. Raven did accept that hug too, eventually, when she had made it clear to her teammate she was still feeling fragile, so to be careful.  
They sat shoulder to shoulder for a while, playing with the cat and relaxing. Starfire had apologised for not being able to help her friend more, to which Raven pointed out she punched a guy through a tree for her. When this wasn’t enough, Raven pointed out she was the team's magic expert, none of the rest knew much about it. It was unfortunate that they came up with a way to take her out so easily, it scared her a little, but she didn’t blame them for what happened.  
After a much happier Starfire had left, she spent more time with BB and Cyborg, before retiring early to read. She loved her friends, but she needed some alone time to recharge. The third day was much of the same, though she was beginning to wish she could leave, but she knew her ‘doctor’ would pitch a fit if she did. Her mental powers had recovered, it was just her body that needed more time, so she came up with a plan.

When Raven floated through the wall the following day for breakfast, there was a mixed reaction. Beast Boy and Cyborg protested she should be in bed, until they realised what she had done, Starfire looked confused and Robin just groaned. She was still in bed, she had just levitated it under her and phased through the wall with it. In a particularly petty moment, she stuck her tongue out in triumph at Cyborg, who was not expecting his patient to bring the bed with her and was trying to work out if this was against his.  
In the end he gave up and just handed her a plate of waffles, while BB just sat there and laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Raven's more or less back to her regular, if a little angrier self, Beast Boy takes her on a date which calms her down and they have a chance to goof off.

Chapter 15

They had made sure she was fully healed before letting her back out on alerts. Good thing their relationship was still secret, as there had been a particularly energetic night with Beast Boy a couple of days before she was given the all clear, she had a feeling mother hen Cy would have had a stroke at her potentially undoing his healing handiwork. She hadn’t felt anything apart from the usual strain of riding her pet hard, though he had been more than happy to comply when she teleported him to her room and jumped him, guiding his hands over her body as she straddled him. He had been concerned when his brain kicked in again and he could speak in complete sentences, but a cuddly Raven was hard to refuse. Especially when she actually giggled!   
She had reassured him she was fine, her magic had recovered enough to heal her and had been off bed rest for a few days now. Not getting laid for nearly two weeks and being cooped up inside were beginning to get to her; the first part had been resolved for now, but as soon as she got the all clear, even if she had to dangle Cy out a window to get it, Beast Boy was taking her somewhere nice outside.  
He wasn’t one to argue with his girlfriend at the best of times, but a frustrated and very naked Raven, he wouldn’t dare. Especially if it led to such amazing angry sex, as she pinned him down again, not quite satisfied for the night and grinning at how much they were both enjoying a more dominant empath.

The second she got the all clear from Cyborg, she was marching straight out the door. While she was happy to shut herself away meditating, reading or more recently spending time with Beast Boy, that was by her choice. Having been forced to stay inside first for healing and then to make sure the group that had targeted her was gone; over two weeks without being allowed to leave the tower and she needed some fresh air.   
As Robin and Starfire were in the city following up leads, Cy was reluctant to let her out, until Beast Boy took him aside and promised to shadow her, keep an eye on things and make sure she wasn’t attacked or disturbed. This was his cover when he departed the tower shortly after Raven, taking the form of an eagle and chasing after her. A chase that lasted until they were out of sight of the tower, before he landed on her shoulder at a prearranged meeting spot.  
“So mighty bird, where are we off today?” she asked, smiling and actually enjoying being outside again while he changed back.  
“Well there’s a wooded area a couple of hours up the coast, less for us, I go there when I want to run around undisturbed in animal form. I thought it might be a nice place for you to relax.”   
“That actually sounds perfect,” lead the way. She gestured, the couple smiling at each other as he transformed back into a bird and went racing off; Raven flying quickly after him. Being able to fly freely again felt great, a certain green eagle was having the time of his life flying with her again and his enthusiasm was infectious. Doing this with him, flying around the skies, it was something she could get used to and look forwards to doing more.  
She even tried copying a few of his manoeuvres herself, deciding to stick to the simpler ones after her cape wrapped itself around her head. She couldn’t be certain, but she was sure the eagle was laughing after that one.

In the end they raced the last part of the journey, so made it in forty minutes. She followed him down to the middle of the woods, landing in a clearing that looked like barely anyone came by. Turning back into his normal form, he took her hand and led the way. Trusting he knew what he was doing, she let him take the lead, spending a while wandering through the trees, enjoying the peace and quiet. When they came to a waterfall, Raven smiled, the whole scene was a perfect, unspoiled slice of nature and she felt the tension leaving her body, slowly but the effect was noticeable.   
“So, what do you think?” Beast Boy grinned at her, squeezing her hand gently.  
“You certainly are full of surprises,” Raven replied, smiling back at him, “never would have thought you’d know a place like this, let alone come here to relax.”  
“I am a man of many animals, helps keep them in check if I spend some time with nature from time to time.” She nodded, it made sense given his powers, some heroes had to do odd things like that just to keep their power in check. Her meditation was still an important part of her daily rituals after all. “I thought this might be a good place for you to meditate if you need it,” he added, causing her to pause in surprise.  
“I came here with you, I can’t just leave you to get bored!” She protested, stopping again and blushing when he tugged on her arm to pull her close and kissed her cheek.  
“I can amuse myself, we’ve spent the last couple of hours together and I know you could do with some time away from it all. I will go for a run through the woods as normal, just let me know when you’re ready to go back.”  
“Thank you,” she whispered, kissing him and resting her forehead against his, before moving to a rock that looked like it would be perfect. Looking back, she gave BB a small smile as he turned into a wolf, stretching and shaking himself, before bounding off into the woods. To think he wondered why she compared him to a puppy at times, even if it was adorable when he let himself relax like this.  
Floating over to her chosen rock, which sat towards the middle of the pool, she assumed her normal meditation position and levitated herself up, closing her eyes and breathing slowly. She was used to either doing this in her room which was mostly quiet, or on the roof which usually had the faint city noises as background.  
Having just the sound of the forest and running water as it flowed past her, it was a nice change of pace. Even Raven would admit she was a bit of a shut in, but this new side of Beast Boy, his secret retreat, it might be just what she needed. The warm fuzzy feeling she got, knowing he had trusted her enough to share, this also helped.

After a while, she was relaxed enough she began reaching out to test her surroundings, until she brushed against a certain mind and had to smile. True to his word, he was keeping himself amused, racing back and forth between the trees and shifting from animal to animal. He was either getting better at racing around in animal form, or he knew the trees that well, dodging between them faster than Raven had realised he was capable of.  
It was endearing, feeling his happiness and excitement as he bounced around. Was this why people owned pets? She had taken to calling him her pet lately and couldn’t even remember where that had started.  
The sun was beginning to set when she got up and stretched, hunger more than anything forcing her to move. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time, between this and looking after her while she was injured, she would have to find a way to make it up to him. Knowing him like she did, he would wave it off if she gave him the chance.  
Reaching out mentally, she gave Beast Boy a poke, he was running around with a group of deer, but immediately peeled away from them and headed straight for her. She could feel him planning something smugly as he shifted to a small form and went racing away, before hearing a thud near the edge of the clearing she was standing in. Sighing, she had an idea of exactly what had happened.  
Wandering into the treeline, it took her a minute or two before she found him. Based on the dent in the tree and how he had landed on the ground on his back, that’s what had caused the thud she had heard. Smirking down at him as she bent over him and gave him a nudge, she was a little amused to see he had been trying to get to her in the form of a raven.  
“Wakey wakey sleeping beauty,” she almost sang, the smirk only getting bigger as he roused himself sluggishly.   
“I regret nothing…” he declared dramatically in his mind, brain still too scrambled to sort himself out properly as he staggered around almost drunkenly.  
“Come here, you daft bird,” she picked him up, setting him on one arm and using the other to stroke his head and back, soothing his pain and healing what was most likely a concussion. She could feel him humming happily when he felt better, nuzzling her hand with his head before hopping onto her shoulder and preening. “And how long have you been waiting for an excuse to do that?” she asked him, crossing her arms and giving him a bemused glare; all while he did an agitated little dance on her shoulder. He gave her a sheepish grin, she felt it more than saw it because beaks are not expressive, before hopping off and returning to normal.  
“I might have wanted to do that from the day we met, but never felt confident enough to do so before.” He admitted this, with his trademark grin, while scratching the back of his head nervously. She was torn between messing with him and glaring, but settled for a compromise in the end.  
“Just this one time, if it gets out, you will be sorry,” she said, patting her shoulder and looking away and coughing; slightly embarrassed to even consider allowing it. Beast Boy was frozen in shock for several seconds, before she felt him settle on her shoulder again and croaked proudly. He mentally directed her as they strolled back to their landing point, she purposely took it slowly as she liked the woods, but could also feel how happy this was making her boyfriend, so did it partly for his sake.   
Eventually they made it back, the sun beginning to set properly, forcing them to speed home to avoid being caught out in the dark. Around the city there was enough light to see by, but getting stuck in the woods would cause problems.

They grabbed pizza on the way home, taking it back to the tower to eat there rather than stay out. Tidying up afterwards, making sure there hadn’t been any alerts or problems, they decided to call it a night after a long day. Thanking him and kissing his cheek, before glancing around and giving him a proper kiss as they were alone, she retired for the night.  
Beast Boy had one last stop to make before retiring for the night, waving to Raven, he detoured to Cyborgs room.  
“How was she?” his friend asked when he opened the door.  
“She’s good, spent most of it meditating in some woods, but seems happier for it.”  
“How are you going green bean?” Cy looking at him closely, they both knew what he was referring to.  
“It’s settled for now, have you had any luck?”  
“None, I don’t know what Grodd did to you, or where to start. You need to tell the others, before it gets worse.”  
“I will, just need to come to terms with things first Cy, I’m….” Beast Boy wrapped his arms around himself, the earlier confidence he had shown to Raven was gone, replaced by worry.  
“I know Gar, but we are going to get you through this.” The metal hand comforting as it came to rest on the smaller heroes shoulder as he sighed.

Raven hadn’t gone straight to bed, between Starfire and Beast Boy, she had picked up some ideas on how to repay him for everything he had done lately. The internet really was a useful tool for late night shopping. She picked up on a twinge of worry from her lover, frowning in concern, but resolved to ask him about what was bothering him tomorrow as she was too tired for it tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gets her hands on a new electronic toy, and with it's help acquires some new things to wear for and use on her lover. Which comes very handy, indeed

Chapter 16

Her new tablet had arrived while still recovering from their last battle, so hadn’t seen a lot of use with Beast Boy doing his best to keep Raven from climbing the walls. It had also taken a few threats of bodily harm to get Cyborg to set the thing up and show her the basics; instead of just teasing her about it all. She had found it beyond adorable to put cat videos on it and let BB Jr watch, the kitten was confused by what was going on and would alternate between trying to rescue the pets he could hear, but not see, from the videos and meow at the screen in confusion. Or just look at Raven and meow for attention when he got worn out from all the excitement.  
Right now though, she was laid on her bed, the kitten curled up asleep on her stomach, while Raven browsed the new and often worrying thing called the internet. She had found some sites that her various teammates would love, but right now she was more interested in certain ones Starfire had mentioned to her a few weeks before. She quickly found the sort of items she was looking for, but ran into a different problem.  
A quick trip to Cyborg, under the pretense of wanting to order a book online and getting a crash course on online shopping, she was ready to go. Also vowed never to let Starfire drag her to the mall again, as this way was much nicer. Her purchases made, she closed the tabs, browsing for a little longer before setting it aside and heading for the kitchen to make herself some tea. She was so used to his presence by now, she forgot about the green cat who had been dozing on her bed, confused at her sudden departure and having a nosey at what she had been looking at on the unlocked tablet.  
“Oh Rae, you need to lock it before you go… oh wow, this I can work with..” Grinning to himself, Beast Boy snuck out of her room and went to make a purchase of his own. Despite his experiences with her lately, he was amused to find out she was still less vanilla than he expected.

After not being at full strength for a few weeks, now that everyone was back to fighting fitness, the team decided to patrol and make sure it was known that criminals couldn’t rest easy.   
Dr Light had made his return after a recent jailbreak, thinking he was in the clear until Raven floated down out of the sky; she didn’t even need to ask, he just surrendered immediately upon spotting her. He was even muttering something about retiring or moving to another country as the police took him away. The other problems they encountered were petty criminals, the odd gang, but not a single villain. If they didn’t know better, the team would have said that the incident with Zeiss had scared off the locals, but none of the teens was naive enough to assume this wasn’t the calm before the storm.   
At the very least, the quiet time to rest and regroup was welcomed by them all.

While things were relatively peaceful, a tower of teenage heroes was never truly quiet much to her ocasional annoyance, she had asked Beast Boy what it was he had wanted to talk to her about. When he avoided the subject or declared it resolved, she quickly dropped it, but could sense his unease.   
Something was bothering him, she could feel it, while he had gotten better at controlling his emotions to avoid overwhelming her, he was hiding something. Maybe she could use her new purchases to force him to open up, in a way…

The next few days while waiting for it to arrive were hell. She wanted to use them, but also her lover's emotional state was beginning to feel like an itch she couldn’t scratch and he was still avoiding the question. She knew it involved Cyborg somehow, but they hushed up whenever she got close; years of having to avoid upsetting her had made the cybernetic hero particularly good at watching out for her. Beast Boy's sharp hearing didn’t help either, making sneaking up on either of them near impossible. It was bad enough when Robin could see them all coming, though none of the rest knew how he did it, but now the only member of the team she could surprise was Starfire and that was hardly a challenge. She loved the girl, but she wasn’t the most observant.   
This growing sense of irritation was beginning to wear on them both. Beast Boy was slowly getting more distant again, so when her package finally arrived, she shut herself away in her room straight away to test them out and distract herself.

Beast Boy was nervous as he approached the door to Raven’s room. He knew he had been avoiding this conversation and was getting the impression she was starting to get fed up with him avoiding it, so had decided now was as good a time as any talking to her before things got worse. Which is what brought him to opening the door, they had been sleeping together for months now and neither worried about walking in on the other, but he found he had chosen the worst possible time.  
“What the hell!” she snarled, cloak lifting up off the chair and wrapping around her the second the door opened. Turning to glare at who had interrupted, she paused in confusion when she realised who it was. Her mind ground to a halt, she had wanted to show him this later, but more under her control, not with him just barging in.  
“Rae, did you get these for me?” he asked, spying the items laid out on her desk. Her bin was full of blank packaging, but the contents were on unintentional display. He spied a set of handcuffs, a blindfold, a riding crop and lastly a purple, leather collar with a ring on the front. She was embarrassed, blushing and hiding in her cloak as he glanced over the items, before he had an idea. She had taken to calling him her Pet, purchased a collar that was obviously for him. While his animal side disliked such things, he was willing to wear one for her.  
To show that he was happily hers, even if no one else would know it, he picked it up and placed it around his neck, the purple standing out against the green of his skin. She looked up when she heard the leather and metal clicking into place, surprise on her face.  
“Your Pet is ready to serve, Mistress…” he purred, bowing before her. He estimated he had a good chance of not being killed on the spot, depending on just how angry she was with him.  
“You’ve been a bad boy,” was the response, her mouth twitching in a smirk at his quick submission, leaving the cloak in place to his disappointment. “Now bend over my desk for your punishment. If you’re good, I might show you what i’m wearing,” was the whispered promise in his ear, he shuddered in excitement, laying down on a clear space on the desk, before yelping as she slapped his ass. “Now I do love looking at you like that, but you have been very naughty lately…”  
He gripped the desk, not restraining his moan, looking over his shoulder at her as she continued spanking him; somehow managing to keep the cloak in place. He gasped as she ran her hand between his legs, stroking his growing arousal while the other hand slapped and squeezed still.  
“Someone’s enjoying themselves, you like being my Pet? You like being at my mercy?” She demanded an answer, he nodded quickly, not trusting himself to speak while she fondled his cock through his suit, before he felt her other hand find the zipper on the back of his costume and pull it down. Ordering him upright again, she tugged his clothing down until it was gathered around his belt, leaving his lightly muscled upper body exposed to her hungry eyes.  
Hooking a finger through the collars ring, she tugged him towards her bed, before pushing him backwards to sprawl over the covers. Still smirking, she let the cloak fall away as she grabbed his hands and used the handcuffs to secure his wrists to the head of her bed. She was wearing a set of dark blue lingerie, solid centres gave way to translucent edges, giving the impression of both hinting at what was beneath as well as showing enough to leave nothing to the imagination. She also had a pair of stockings on, in the same design, that were hooked to the top of the underwear.  
She stepped back to admire her handwork, hands on her hips as her eyes roamed over him, paying attention to how much he was bulging and getting both an ego boost and increasingly aroused at the way he was staring back. Like she was some sort of divine creature, both worshipping and full of desire. Just like a good Pet should, she could almost feel his tail wagging at the sight of her.  
She let him get a good look, taking her time when she turned around and bent over to pick up the next item. She knew how much he loved her ass, giving him a show before turning back and putting the blindfold on him, smiling as he struggled and protested as now he’s been denied seeing her. Just to tease him and take advantage of his enhanced sense, she leaned over, moaning softly as she slipped her hand down the front of her underwear, parting her damp pussy and sinking a finger inside; stoking her growing desire until her finger was wet. She watched him, shuddering as he listened to her sounds of pleasure, whimpering as she withdrew her finger and wiped it beneath his nose, leaving his nostrils filled with the scent of her excitement.   
He was panting with need, she could feel it rolling off her, restraining himself on her order as she resumed stroking him between his legs, the suit still in place there, while trailing kisses all over his hot, bare chest, sucking on his nipples and taking time with his more sensitive spots.   
“Down, boy!” She growled when he started grinding against her hand, wanting the release he was being teased with. When he quickly complied, his reward was the removal of his belt, discarded on the floor with her cloak, the decreased restrictions of his costume threatening to expose himself fully.  
After listening to him beg for more, just for a little while, she slowly peeled the rest of the suit off, leaving him laid before her, his cock stood fully erect as he shivered; completely naked and at her mercy.  
“Do you want to cum, my Pet?” Her finger pressing the tip of his throbbing erection, rubbing the precum glistening there over the head.  
“Yes Mistress, please…” he begged, whimpering, still able to smell nothing but her arousal, feel nothing but her touch, hear nothing but her sultry, commanding voice.  
“What will you do for me, to earn that favour?” Laying down next to him, her lips close enough to his ear that he moaned at the caress of her breath, finger still rubbing his head to keep him to attention.  
“Anything Mistress, anything you desire…” He replied, still begging, but she could hear and sense the renewed hope; that his ordeal might soon be over.  
“Well, there is one thing…” she purred, grinning to herself as she unhooked the stockings, slipping off the damp underwear. She could see his body resisting the urge to free himself, to ravage her, as she waved the garment, that she knew would smell more strongly of her desire, before discarding it and straddling his head. “Put that tongue to good use and earn your release.”  
He was certainly enthusiastic, as she lowered herself to his lips, his tongue eagerly running up and down her folds, before taking the plunge into her hot core. She gripped his hair with one hand, the other steading herself against the wall, back arching and gasping with pleasure as his tongue went deep inside her, running over her inner walls in a way she hadn’t experienced. She had been teasing them both, pushing things as close to losing control as possible, so when combined with his efforts, it did not take long before she climaxed hard, steading herself as she cried out in ecstasy.  
Slumping against the wall, she moaned as she felt his tongue running up her slit, tasting her further before he began nibbling on her clit. Giggling to herself, she got off him, whispering in his ear about what a good boy he had been, before kissing him hard; scratching his head the whole while. Leaving him with a dazed grin, she turned her attention further down, laying down between his legs, propped up on her elbows as she wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft and began slowly stroking him.   
His response was instant, before her lips even met the tip he was moaning, when she parted her lips and slid his quickering cock inside her mouth, it was impossible to ignore the way he cried her name with pleasure. She got a firm grip on the base, to keep him from finishing straight away, once she had pushed him over the edge she released him from her lips with a wet pop and finally let him go.   
She watched as he jerked and writhed, smiling in bemusement as she came over himself while crying her name. It was a weird, but enjoyable sight in a way, unable to restraint himself over her that he didn’t care.   
She laid down next to him again, discarding the bra so she could press her naked body against his side, wrapping her stocking clad legs around his and telling him what a good boy he was, but that he wasn’t quite finished yet. Using the weaknesses she had spent many long nights finding, as well as his own imagination, she was able to get him up again, straddling his hardness.   
“I suppose you’ve done well enough…” she told him, grinning down at her captive, “my Pet…” she groaned as she sank down around his cock, his hips bucking and burying himself fully deep inside her pussy. “Now serve your Mistress well!” she commanded as she proceeded to ride him hard. To his credit, he managed to just outlast her, giving them both a satisfying ending to a rather eventful evening.  
They lay there together later on, she had eventually untied him, leaving the collar on as she dragged him into the shower by the ring, for cleanup and some wet cuddles and kisses. Despite how annoyed she had been with him, she missed how affectionate he could be. A few months ago she didn’t let anyone touch her without permission, but now she actually sought out his closeness and just wanted to curl up with him.  
In the end they fell asleep together, snuggled up instinctively, despite their disagreements.

This is how Beast Boy came to wake up, fully dressed and handcuffed to the bed again, while Raven floated above him in her costume.  
“Now that’s out the way, we are having that conversation BB, what is it that’s bothering you so much? I can feel it the second I set foot in the tower…”  
“Rae… we should go and talk to Cyborg, he can explain my problem better…”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aven finally is explained what Beast Boy was trying to hide, and while she wants to be angry, she's more sad and disappointed he hid it from her.

Chapter 17

In the end, she did release him, after getting a promise that he wouldn’t run. Reaching out and finding their target, she dragged him off to find Cyborg, who didn’t know what he was in for.

Cyborg’s morning had gotten off to a good start. He had slept well, his coffee had turned out beautifully, now he had a bit of quiet time to work on his car before the rest of them stirred. This was rudely interrupted when his car started glowing in a way all too well, before lifting into the air and revealing a very angry looking Raven glaring down at him.   
Who was also dangling Beast Boy upside down behind her, giving him a clue what she was annoyed about this time. Whatever it was he had done to annoy their teammate this time, wouldn’t end well for anyone implicated .  
“Heeeey Rae, whatever he did, I wasn’t involved!” He protested, grinning nervously. He swears his little green friend had a death wish sometimes.  
“Oh it’s not what he’s done i’m interested in, this time, but he says we need you to tell me what’s going on with him.” She leaned down, her face returning to its normal deadpan expression, all except the eyes that blazed with fury.  
“Erm, BB, I thought you didn’t want to tell anyone else yet?” Cyborg looked to the shapeshifter in confusion, who sighed.  
“She worked it out Cy.”  
“Empath, please try to remember I can feel strong emotion. He’s been moping around the tower for days now, he might as well be screaming from the rooftops and it was beginning to grate on my nerves! Now are you two going to tell what’s going on or not?”  
The two guys shared a look, before Beast Boy nodded and Cyborg got to his feet.  
“Alright, but can you put my baby back down, please? She doesn’t need to suffer.” He pleaded nervously, Raven rolling her eyes and setting the car down gently; even giving it a quick polish.  
“Alright, where are we doing this?” she asked, after giving Cyborg a few minutes to make sure his baby was alright.   
“Let’s go to the med bay,” he eventually said, `”don't forget to bring green bean with us.”  
“Just, let’s go.” Raven growled, more than sick of this run around, Cyborg realising he was pushing his luck just led the way without further comment.

When they eventually got there, Raven checked to see what the other two members of the team were doing. If Beast Boy didn’t want everyone knowing, she would at least respect that. Starfire was still asleep and Robin was bouncing around the training room several floors away. She kept an eye on them just in case, didn’t want them walking in on, well whatever was going on.  
With that out the way, she deposited Beast Boy on the medical bed, as directed by Cyborg, before turning to look at them both; crossing her arms and waiting for the promised explanation.  
“Erm, so how much has he told you?” Cyborg asked, taking a queue from the silent room.  
“Nothing, beyond you would explain it better.” Raven replied, a smile almost making it onto her face as she eyed a sheepish Beast Boy.  
“Huh, well ok then, makes it a little easier I suppose. You remember when Grodd kidnapped our little grass stain?” Taking the items that started levitating as a yes, he turned to his computers and pulled up some data. “We aren’t sure what Grodd did to him, but here’s what his blood looked like before, and what it looks like now.”  
Raven wasn’t the most scientific, but knew enough to follow what she had been shown. The older scan showed what, as far as she could tell, was normal blood. The newer scan looked the same until you watched it for a few seconds. Then she watched it for a further minute, hands covering her mouth in shock.  
The newer scan looked normal, until you watched it and noticed the cells pulsing at random intervals. Or maybe shivering was a better word. They didn’t look to be breaking down, or dying, just something was off about them.  
“What exactly am I looking at?” She asked quietly, turning to Cyborg, both looking grim.  
“BB has a limit to his shapeshifting, besides the green thing. He can only turn into things at sizes possible for that creature, there are creatures too big for him to shift into though and he just stays his normal size if he tries. He also can’t take the shape of creatures he has no reference for, if you told him to turn into say an owlbear, he couldn’t do it without knowing what one is. He can turn into fictional creatures, but with the same limits.” He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “We aren’t sure what Grodd did to him, but it looks to have damaged him on a cellular level somehow and I think removed the limitations. Only thing is, his body automatically shut off his power if he attempted something too big, as the energy required would kill him. Right now, that’s not in place, if he tries to change into something too big, it could kill him. Means he also has problems getting the right size when shifting.”  
To demonstrate, he pulled up footage on the screen, ignoring Beast Boy’s groan and hitting play. Images of things like a chicken size t rex, a car sized cat and so forth played. Normally, Raven would have found it amusing, as some of them were frankly ridiculous. But things were too serious, the way Cyborg put it, it’s not that his powers were out of control, more that using them now had an extra strain; more control was needed than before.  
“So as long as he doesn’t do anything too stupid, he should still be fine, for now? Are you looking into a cure?”  
“Rae, this is way beyond me. I’ve had to go to the League for help, with their better resources, they have more of a chance. But without finding Grodd and knowing what he did, it’s a bit of a shot in the dark. Since you… put the fear of Raven into him, he’s been keeping a low profile. All we know is that he appears to be stable, for now, but no idea if he will remain stable or not. It looks good, Grodd was rushed in his work, but wanted to keep BB alive, so we think it’s not meant to be fatal.”  
She could feel a headache coming on. She knew he had been keeping quiet about something that was bothering, but she hadn’t expected something this big. She was relieved it wasn’t something he was dying of, but once her shock wore off, she felt Anger rising to the front. While her second eyes didn’t open, both her fellow heroes took a step back.  
Well, Cyborg did, Beast Boy could only scoot further up the bed.  
“Cyborg, could you give me a moment with the patient…” Raven growled. “No I won’t hurt him,” she sighed when he went to protest, “I just want to have a word in private.” He looked to the shapeshifter, who nodded. Hesitating for a moment, before turning and leaving, the door locking behind him.  
Beast Boy braced himself, expecting her full wrath to be unleashed as she moved to the bed and grabbed his shoulders. He flinched, tensing up, closing his eyes and looking away; until he heard something he wasn’t expecting. A quiet sob, barely suppressed, made him open his eyes in shock and look at the empath.  
Rather than the rage he had expected, he saw tears in her eyes, some escaping to run down her pale cheeks. He took a few seconds to get over his surprise, reaching out with one hand and wiping her tears away with his thumb.  
“Why wouldn’t you tell me?” She whispered, sadness, tiredness, those were the only things left in her voice. The anger that had chased Cyborg from the room had burnt itself out, as she sought to understand why he had kept something so big from her.   
“I didn’t want to worry you Rae, you had enough on your plate without this.” He sighed, scratching the back of his head and looking away in shame. Her hand moved from his shoulder to his face, guiding him to look at her again.  
“I know we never officially decided what we were, but I thought you trusted me enough to come when you needed help?”  
“Rae, you’ve saved me more times than I can remember, I can’t rely on you for everything. You can fight gods, you have a whole world in your head, you have to manage to stay sane and are just the most amazing person I know. This isn’t a problem that can be fixed straight away and isn’t going to kill me, you have bigger things you need to be worrying about. I know you’re not quite back to normal after that attack…” His gaze fell to the bed before him, before she growled and slapped him.  
“You idiot! It’s been affecting you for days, it could kill you if you’re not careful, don’t you dare pass this off as something unimportant! You know how people's moods affect me and with you ignoring me I didn’t know what to think…” They both fell quiet at that, mutual insecurities playing on their minds, before Raven felt a surge of irritation again and dug her finger into his side.   
When he giggled, they both froze, her lips growing into an unusually sadistic looking smile, while his face fell. Holding both hands up, wiggling her fingers and advancing on him, while he tried to protest and escape.  
“No Rae, don’t do it!” he pleaded, trying to fend her attack off, failing when he reached the edge of the bed and had to stop himself falling. Taking advantage of his distraction, she floated into the air, pressing her advantage and getting one hand past his defences. With him wide open, she began tickling him, pulling him back when he nearly fell off the bed from laughing.  
Seeing his opening, now he no longer had to hold himself up, he went for her exposed side, grinning as she gasped and began giggling from the tickles. Wrestling with each other on the bed, alternating bouts of tickles left them gasping for breath, with Beast Boy pinning Raven down. She was no longer crying, smiling softly up at him as she fought to get her breath back.  
Her flushed look, the way her chest rose and fell, the hand on the back of his head pulling him down; he knew it was risky with Cyborg outside. He didn’t care as they kissed, fierce and demanding, her other hand grabbing his ass and he moved to do the same.  
Suddenly, she fell through the bed, before he could recover from his surprise, he felt the toe of her boot on his back, giving him a not so gentle push to land face first on the pillow.  
“Still mad at you, I’ll see you in your room tonight.” She grinned, knowing the frustration would make the sex that little bit wilder down the line. “You’re on cuddles only, for now. Seriously though, you don’t need to keep things from me, I’m here for you if you need it.” She finished more softly.  
“I’ll try Rae.” He promised, before she unlocked the door and departed, telling Cyborg to run a specific test on her way out. Surprised to see his green friend in one piece, he set to the request, wondering what she had in mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's certainly not happy about cursing her lover, even as she's aware it's pretty much the only thing she can do to help him right now. That is until she feels a tug, while exploring his mind to place the damn thing.

Chapter 18

Waking well rested the following morning, Raven eyed the still sleeping Beast Boy, before slipping out of bed and pulling on her leotard and cape. She snuck out of Beast Boy’s room while he still slept, despite how much she was moving around. Looks like he wore himself out yesterday, not that she was complaining, things had just felt weird with the tension between them. Though the physical affection, which she was still getting used to, had been nice.  
She had only left his warm embrace this early, due to a message from Cyborg, saying that he had the test results she requested, so she headed to meet him at the med bay. Looking over the results, they at least ruled out it was magic, meaning she could attempt to heal him. It might not be a cure, but they hoped it would at least stabilize their teammate and reduce the chances of losing control.  
Cyborg left to go and wake him, leaving Raven to prepare herself. He offered before she could and she had been unable to think of a way to stop him and go herself without making him suspicious. She was pretty sure they had cleaned up after last night, but quickly teleported down to check.  
Confident they had, she returned to be med bay, meditating to focus her mind and powers, when the duo eventually returned she was as ready as she was ever going to be. She had healed all of the team many times over their years together, but this was on a scale she had never tried before. She was nervous, but in a way looking forward to testing her abilities in a new way.  
Before long, Cyborg has returned with Beast Boy, laying him down on the bed Raven was floating beside. When he had made himself comfortable and Cyborg had attached monitors to him, Raven placed one hand on his forehead and one on his chest and entered her trance.  
She could feel the damage to his body, now she knew what to look for. It was on such a scale that at a distance it sort of blended together; it was so uniform that it was only up close you could see what was wrong. Working her way through, well everything, she assessed the full extent of what had been done.  
If she understood this correctly, based on what Cyborg had shown her and she was now witnessing, Beast Boy’s natural limiter had been removed. Downside was that without Grodd keeping him in check, losing control could kill the boy.  
She started out by channeling magic to heal the cell damage, only to find that it wasn’t damaged as such. Realising she had discovered the problem, she spent some time experimenting with her magic. The upper limit had been removed, though further mutation applied directly to his powers.  
That was going to be near impossible to fix, even stabilizing it would be beyond her abilities. Or at least, beyond her abilities without attempting to rewrite his entire genetic code and override the changes Grodd made. That would have to be a last resort, she wasn’t exactly a scientist, but she had a feeling that repeatedly overwriting someone's very genes might cause problems eventually.  
After taking a few more moments thinking, she decided to take the easier route and dived into his mind. It was going to be quicker than jumping in and out of his body.

“Oh, hey Rae!” Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly, before pausing in confusion. “Where are we?” They were currently sitting in what looked like the common area of Titans Tower, but last he could remember they were in the medbay area.  
“We are in your mind. This is just somewhere I thought you might be comfortable, as you don’t have any experience creating your own mindscape.” She informed him, arranging herself on the sofa.  
“So why am I here?”  
“I’ve worked out what Grodd did to you, just not how. He somehow removed the upper limit and size restrictions on your powers, but I think he was empowering you somehow. Getting too big would take too much energy and kill you.” She explained, before he interrupted in shock.  
“Wait, I could actually die from this! I thought Cyborg was exaggerating…” He trailed off, seeing her glare and falling quiet.  
“As I was about to say, yes, if you’re not careful it will. I can however put a magical limiter in place, it’s technically a curse, but it will stop you exceeding your body’s limits.” She explained, hesitating when she mentioned the curse part.  
“Wait, why do you have to curse me? That sounds bad!” He was showing signs of panic at the idea, as she feared he might, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, only to flinch when he jumped in surprise. Telling your sort of boyfriend she wanted to curse him would have that impact.  
“BB, I can use a spell, but then I will be constantly needing to keep it in place, which will drain my power and limit what I can do. I’m the one casting the curse, I can lift it the second we find an alternative.”  
“We don’t know where Grodd is, that could be for a long time and the curse sounds bad Rae… What about this spell you mentioned?”  
“If we use the spell, then it will leave us both weaker and others can potentially undo it. I know the curse sounds bad, but as I will be casting it, we will be in complete control and it will not leave us vulnerable at a time that the team’s being targeted.” Raven argued, not pushing the point exactly, just making it clear that there was only one real option. At least if they wanted a safety net in place.  
“I know you’re upset Rae, but cursing me is a little far…” He replied sadly, after a couple of minutes. Her heart broke a little at the hurt in his voice, did he really think that little of her…  
“BB, it’s the only way that doesn’t involve either benching one or both of us, leaving us weaker, or killing us.” She said quietly. “This isn’t about me being angry, this is about making sure you don’t die.” He sighed and looked down at that.  
“Ok, what do we need to do?” She patted her lap, after a moment of hesitation, he laid his head there, relaxing as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
“Just relax, I’ll take care of it. You won’t feel a thing” she promised, resting her hands on his head and beginning to chant. It took a little time, but she did eventually feel him loosen up and relax at her touch.   
It was then she began proper, pushing down her feelings about what she was doing. It was the only way to keep him safe. To keep him alive.  
It was sinking into place, when she felt it tug and catch on another link to Beast Boy’s mind. Grabbing it with her mind, she pulled it aside for now, finishing what she had started. With the curse in place and her own misgivings suppressed for now, she turned her attention to the other mental link she had found, while leaving Beast Boy to rest.  
Following it down, back to the source, Raven grinned slightly sadistically when she realised what she had found. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.

********

Grodd was typing away on the computer at his new base. Having to rapidly relocate after his last scheme went so horribly wrong, he had elected to relocate to somewhere it was unlikely anyone would think to look for him.  
Things had gone wrong, ever since he had encountered that creature. The cold, the fear, the promise of tearing his soul to shreds. He still had nightmares about that particular encounter, the four red glowing eyes straight out of hell itself.  
Just like the ones peering over his shoulder, reflected on his screen right now! Turning around with a strangled shout, he was relieved when he found there was no one behind him after all.  
Until he heard the laughing in the back of his mind, realising he might not have closed the link to the green ones mind as fully as he had thought in his panic.  
He really should have listened to her.

********

Cyborg was fiddling with his portable games console, when he shrieked and threw it out the window, feeling a tap on his shoulder. Turning to see it was just Raven, who grabbed the console before it, or the windows, broke and returned it to his hands.  
“Get in touch with the Justice League, we have a gorilla to pick up. Have put a spell on Beast Boy to stop his powers running out of control. Was not as fully recovered from the cult battle as I thought.” She told him, telling him where they could find Grodd, before floating to one of the other beds and promptly passing out.  
Cyborg stared at her in shock and confusion, before leaping back to life. Safely storing the console, he made both of his team mates comfortable in their respective beds, before looking up the location he had been given. Seeing where it was he got straight onto the League and the Flash in particular, it turned out the sneaky gorilla had been hiding right under the speedsters nose.


End file.
